Flames Of War
by X18999
Summary: AU What happens when the Shinobi world in thrown in a major war? Yondaime leaves Naruto a Gift and Curse! naruten Naruto X Tenten How far will Hinata go to get what she wants?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**AN:** This is my first fic, hell this is my fist time writing any type of story so please be nice! Another thing is, this will be about WAR not evil vs. good, or anything like that, no criminal organization pulling strings from behind or stuff like that, it will be about the war, the battle fought, wins and losses!

Edit: My good my writing was horrible. So bad that I pray for the sanity of all who made it past this chapter. I went back and edited and it looks much better now. Open Office is not for people who suck at writing like me.

"Talking**"**

Thinking'

Prologue:

Sandaime Hokage was sitting in his office doing paper work like he is most days. Everyday since he was reinstated as Hokage after Yondaime died saving Konoha and who knows what else from the Kyuubi no Kitsune, he regretted no putting more pressure on his student for not sticking around and taking the position like he asked. As he signed the last piece of paperwork he sighed and sat back in his chair happy to be done for now. Funny how good things never last because not more than ten seconds later one of his assistants knocked on the door. He knew who it was because he hears that knock everyday at least 10 times a day. "You may enter" said the old man. The door opened and a woman about 23 with a Chunin uniform entered the room with the one thing he did not want to see, more paper work. This time it was more paperwork than he just finished! The old man wanted to cry, but as the Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato crying was not something his duty allowed him to do, mostly because crying would stain the paper work and he'd have to redo it.

As he was about half way done with his new batch work another knock was heard on his door. He really was about to shed some tears until he noticed it wasn't the evil knock he heard thirty minutes before. "Enter" he said with interest, as long as it wasn't paperwork he was happy for the knock. If only he knew how much he would have rather have the evil knock back. When the door opened a tall well build man entered. He had on a light green robe with a red vest over it, the wildest and longest white hair and a forehead protector with the Kanji for 'Oil' on it. Sandaime knew the man very well, it was none other than the famous author of the world renowned Icha Icha Paradise books, well he was also one of his old students and a member of Sanin but what could compare to that book?

"Well Jiraiya, you were not who I was expecting to see, but Welcome back." Sandaime said with an evil glint in his eye. What the old man was thinking is since he is the Hokage as well a good friend of Jiraiya he could get a advanced copy of his book not expected on shelve for a least a month. "Well old man I didn't plan on coming here for at least six more months but something has come up" said Jiraiya. "What is it?" asked Sarutobi. "Well I have good news and bad news for you, which do you want first?" Now the Hokage was a little worried, what could this bad news be is Jiraiya was bringing it himself? One thing he knew was if he was quitting making his books, he'll have a fight on his hands. "Well I'll take the good news first, maybe it'll soften the blow of the bad" Jiraiya smiled a little, he knew the old man would want the good first, and he also know that this will make the old man happy. "Well sensei I have a present for you" he reached into his travel pack and pull out a little orange book. When Sandaime had the book in his hands he was beaming at his student. "Second part of the good news is that I'll be staying in Konoha for good now, I've been keeping tabs on Orochimaru and I've found out he's pretty content with how things are for him in his Village and could care less about Konoha." At this the Third Hokage was looking at Jiraiya like he told him he hated hot springs. "Are you sure Jiraiya? I mean last time I had news on him he wanted to destroy Konoha" Jiraiya looked at the old man and said "Well I kind of... talked to him, and it seems he's created a new village in the Rice County and is taking a 'Leave us alone and well leave you alone' policy. Well at least for now." Sarutobi thought on this for a minute before saying. "Well it does make since if its a new village" And Jiraiya nodded his head. "Well that.. is very good news, but now of the dark half and the paperwork it's going to bring me." Jiraiya looked at him for a minute and then said "Iwagakure and Amegakure are going to invade Kusagakure." To Say the Hokage was shocked would be an understatement, because he couldn't let Kusa fall, they were the buffer between Konoha and Iwa, allowing them to have land close to the border of Hi no Kuni was out of the question, but this would mean something the old didn't want to hear about while he was still alive. Simply put, Konoha was going to war.

* * *

It had only an hour since Jiraiya had told the Hokage what he called 'bad news', Sarutobi had to frown at this. This wasn't 'bad news' this was 'worst news'. Now he was sitting in a conference room waiting for _**them**_ to arrive. Who are them you ask? Why none other than the council. They are people who seem to only know how to do what best, best for themselves that is. Ok, there are a few people on the council who does what best for Konoha, but it was less than a third of them. Truthfully it really didn't all matter what they said because the last decision is always what the Hokage says, end of story. Sometimes though you got to let them have their way or people will try other ways of getting what they want.

When the last council member arrived, looking a bit angry that they had to drop what he was doing and come now, or loss his seat at the council they started the meeting. "Well I thank you all for coming on such short notice but we have an very important topic to discuss today. My Student here, Jiraiya has come to me with very disturbing news, it seems that" right here the old man stooped to make sure everyone was listing "Iwagakure and Amegakure are going to invade Kusagakure." With that he continued looking that the council members, this time to see their reactions. What he saw was pretty much what he thought he would. The 10 members of the council had pretty varied reaction, 4 were screaming things, 3 looked like they didn't care, 2 looks scared of what would probably happen now, and one looked, well happy, if that smile on his face was any indication. "Well what are we going to do, and when will this attack take place?" ask the happy one, well his name is Danzo and Sandaime knows exactly why he's happy, he lost an arm and eye during the last war with Iwa. Danzo was probably already planning to send his ANBU Ne. Sandaime smiled in his mind, Danzo thinks he doesn't know about the ANBU Ne, but what Danzo doesn't know is about 8 of the members gives him regular reports about the Ne and their doings, it's good to have an off the record squad. "We will not let Iwa take Kusa, more like we can't afford to. And the attack will take place in two weeks." The Hokage said. "BUT THIS WILL CAUSE WAR WITH IWA, KUSA IS NOT OUR PROBLEM LET THEM DEAL WITH THEIR OWN PROBLEMS" said the loudest of the screamers. "So you suggest we let our ally be wiped out while we sit back and do nothing? What do you think Iwa will do once they have Kusa no Kuni? If we let this go do you think Taki would trust us? NO, they would side with Iwa for their safety which I will remind you that's why they are OUR ally, should they be in treat of an invasion we will help them." said another one of the screamers "The Hyuuga will be ready for anything Hokage-sama" said the one who looked like he could care the least. "I have decided to send a few Shinobi to Kusa to warn them and prepare for the arrival of backup from us, should Iwa and Ame attack we will be at war" said the Hokage. "Understood Hokage-sama" they all said.

* * *

Back at his office for now the Hokage looked as if he been awake for 3 days though its only 1pm. Jiraiya looked at him and sighed. "You should go home and get some rest while you still can before things get really ugly" Sarutobi thought about that for minute, things really were about to get ugly. Iwa, Ame, Kusa, and Konoha. He doubted it would end with just those four, one could only hope though. "Your right Jiraiya, I'll leave soon." Five minutes later Jiraiya though about something he wanted to know about. "Sensei, how is the kid doing? Is he a ninja yet?" 'He must be asking about Naruto, only kid he probably knows about.' "If you're talking about Naruto, he fine. He should graduate in about 4 and a half months, why?" at this Jiraiya smiled "Well When he does become a ninja he'll be kicking Iwa around!" Sarutobi looked at him funny then said "What makes you says that, his father did, but Naruto hasn't been doing to great in the academy" Jiraiya put on a even wider smile and said "It's in his soul."

The old man looked out the window of his office at the face of the forth, after about a minute he turned to his old student and said "Well I hope so, this will be a long and hard time from now on, lots of things are going to have to change, one thing you're not going to like." Jiraiya didn't like that, he better not be banning him from the hot springs. The Sandaime Hokage's face turned hard and serious and looked Jiraiya in the eyes and said "Jiraiya, I'm naming you the Godaime Hokage of Konoha." Jiraiya's face turned to one of utter horror, he wasn't just being banned from the hot springs in Konoha, no this was much worse, and this meant he was banned from being a pervert! "Wait a minute why me? I Think Tsunade would make a much better Hokage than me!" Sarutobi kept his face serious and then said "No, I have other plans for her, I will need you to find her and bring her here as soon as possible, were going to need to train medic nins, tell her she'll be in charge of all things medical that should help get her back. And tell her I'm calling in the debt she owes me. But we're going to need you as the leader of Konoha. Having you as the Hokage will motivate the shinobi and calm the normal citizens." Jiraiya looked down in defeat, he had to take the job but one thing was bothering him. "What will you be doing Old Man? I hope you're not planning to go to battle yourself?" Sandaime couldn't help but laugh at this, he was definitely not planning that, not that he couldn't though he could still whip ass. "No Jiraiya I'm going to motivate the younger shinobi the best way a leader can" Jiraiya was wondering how so he decided to just ask "How is that old man?" Sarutobi smiled "Why I'm going to be teaching, Ninjutsu mostly. With the Hokage teaching them they will be more confident in themselves, not to mention the fact they will gain more skills, and I know a lot of Ninjutsu." Jiraiya was shocked at this, but he knew it to be true, being though by the Hokage will make a better shinobi out of anyone.

"Well old man, it will probably take about 2 months to find Tsunade..." Sandaime cut him off "I know where she is." Well Jiraiya was happy he wouldn't have to look for her but that also meant he'd have less time to 'Research' before he hangs it up for...good. "Tell me where she is and I'll be on my way, if she not far I can be back within the month to start my... new job." Jiraiya said with a sigh "Very well Godaime-sama" Jiraiya rolled his eyes "Ah come on, do start that."

* * *

**3 Weeks Later:**

Naruto was now like most mornings eating cup ramen for breakfast. He had to be at the academy in 1 hour, not that he cared if he was late or not. Well he didn't want to be late today he was yesterday and Iruka was a whole different kind of mad. Not just him but all the ninja seem to be on edge for some reason and would not tell the students. 'I'll just have to get it out of the old man then!' thought Naruto. Shrugging he decided now was a good time to start getting ready, he had the feeling today was going to be a really long and crappy day. After 40 minutes he was dressed and out of the door.

* * *

When Naruto entered and took a look around. He looked at Iruka and saw that he had the same look as yesterday, seeing that he quickly took a seat. "Well since everyone is here now I have an announcement to make." The class looked at him expectantly everyone knew something was going on because all of the shinobi looked tense. "Well class since its official, I've been ask to tell you." Iruka took a deep breath, knowing he was about to scare most of his students half to death. "As of three days ago Iwagakure, Kumogakure, Kirigakure, Amegakure are officially at war with Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Takigakure, Kusagakure, Hoshigakure." Iruka looked around the room and saw that EVERYONE was looking scared, even Naruto, Kiba, and Sasuke. "How did this happen?" Asked a very afraid pink haired girl named Sakura. "Well it all started with Iwa and Ame planning attack Kusa, and as an ally to Kusa we were required to help them. We sent them backup and stopped the attack, and then Kusa and our forces that were sent retaliated against Ame. Since Iwa and Ame are allied that means we were are war with Iwa as well. This is where it gets out of hand." Iruka looked around and not one student were looking away from him. "Iwa and Kumo Also have an alliance thus joining the war, not to mention that they don't like us anyways. Our Alliance with Suna states that if there are two or more of the Great Shinobi Nations at war with us they will side with us. Taki also sided with us in order to ensure their safety. Then, I don't know how or why but Kiri also joined Iwa side, and because Hoshi is between Konoha and Kiri they were dragged in."

"Iruka-sensei does that mean when we graduate will have to fight in the war?" this was asked by a blond haired girl, her name is Ino. "As Gennin, you won't be fighting in the war. Only Chunin and higher ranking ninja will fight. But you'll have to do tougher missing as Gennin to pull the weight of the ninja who are not here. Heh, also even before you graduate you all will be assigned "D-Rank" missions." At this a lot of the students were happy they were going to be able to complete some missions. 'They'll be angry when they find out what exactly "D-Rank" missions are' "Well don't be too happy because you won't be getting paid for these missions while you're still a student." Screams of bloody murder, that's what was heard when that announcement was made. "Ah be quite, these missions will be used to help the ninja who are away at war so you should be proud that you're able to do something to help them even as a student." 'They should have the students do "D-Rank" missions all the time. With these war time changes the students will do the work the Shinobi can't do around the village and the money will be used for their supplies and other things.' "We will start the missions next week so be prepared for anything!"

* * *

1 week later

The Old man was sitting in his office with mixed emotions. He was happy that he had less paperwork because the elders are doing it. He felt sorry for his old teammates. He was sad that the reason they were doing the paperwork was because of the war, and the Hokage had other things to do. Another thing is he's happy his successors would be here in about 20 minutes and he could hand over the job and start training some Shinobi. But once he trains them they'll be off to fight and possibly die. 'This is too much stress for me Jiraiya and Tsunade better hurry and get in here.'

Now about 20 minutes later a knock was heard at his door. "Enter" 'I hope it's those two.' When the door opened it revealed Jiraiya and A woman whom looks about 25 with twin pony tails in the back of her head. Though she looks to only be 25 she's actually over 50. "Jiraiya, Tsunade finally you both are here. Jiraiya, you'll be taking over in a few days but first we have to go talk to the council and then announce this. Tsunade, I want you to organize and start classes for medic Nins, if we wait too long the war will escalate and then we won't have the resources for it." They both knew why they were here so they now just had to do it. "But before the meeting starts, let us talk."

* * *

2 week later:

Naruto was on his way home from one of the many "D-Rank Missions". He was quit pissed at the fact that they had to do stupid stuff like babysitting, laundry, walking dogs, pulling weeds, painting, shopping, cleaning rooms, moving people from house to house, stocking shelves, delivering food, and much more crap he wouldn't call missions. For a while he was also quite angry and a little scared that they choose a new Hokage. "Should have chosen me, I would have banded these 'missions', their just stupid chores." To make the missions worse, they didn't get paid for them. He met with Jiraiya and the anger and fear went away within 2 minutes, that guy was really cool, and liked Naruto. Naruto noticed one thing that made him very happy, most of the citizens stopped glaring at him, and a lot of them started to show him a little respect. When he asked the old man what happened he was told "In times of war, all ninja and trainee's are respected by the citizens. The people are scared and are trying to do anything they can to help even if it's just being nice." He was happy he could go into any store and buy what he needed, without having to pay more than the price, but it made him a little mad that it took something like a war for them to treat him like they do everyone else.

'Well Iruka-sensei said once we graduate in 3 months we'll have the chance to do better missions. Ah man for the next 3 months it's going to be training, lame missions, and school. I refuse to fail again and have to put up with another whole year, and I'll be damned if I have to spend a year doing "D-Rank" missions!'

* * *

3 Months later:

"Well class, this is it. The test today will decide if you will become Gennin or stay here for a least another year so I want you all to be serious and NO jokes or you'll fail automatically." Iruka said this while looking Naruto in the eyes. 'Well I guess that means I won't be able to get him with **SEXY NO JUTSU** today.' though Naruto. 'I just pray that it won't be **BUNSHIN NO JUTSU** for the test, I STILL can't do it after all that training.'

"The Jutsu for the test will be **HENGE NO JUTSU**. When I call your name come with me so we can test you." After this everyone was being called one by one, Iruka knew they all could do henge with no problem so this year they would have all 28 students pass. It was now Naruto's turn to be tested. "Uzumaki Naruto" Naruto looked up and Iruka then quickly got up and went to the testing room with him. "Well Do **HENGE NO JUTSU **you'll officially become a Gennin." Naruto made the seal and then shouted "**HENGE" **and with that he turned into an exact copy of Iruka. The teacher was happy that Naruto could finally pass but was worried about what he'll be doing from now on. "You Pass!" Naruto smiled and grabbed and forehead protector from the desk and quickly tied it around his head. As soon and he finished tying it around his head he was in pain, the most pain he ever felt was in his head and stomach. He did the only thing he could... Scream and pass out.

Top of Form


	2. Gift and Curse

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Naruto.

**AN:** Hello, here the next chapter in my story! Keep in mind that I'm new to the whole 'Writing" thing so be nice. Also if there is anyone who would like to help with my story... well that would be awesome! Oh yeah, I figured out which parings I want for Naruto. Its going to be two Girls, but not at the same time! I mean he like 12, he's not going to fall in love with his first girlfriend. I'll tell who the first one is in a few chapters..

"Talking**"**

Thinking'

Chapter 2 or 1, whatever:

When the pained was gone, Naruto realized he was not in the room with Iruka anymore, in fact he did not know where he was. He was in a completely dark room and he could see nor hear anything. "Where the hell am I? I just become a ninja now I'm in this shit."

Suddenly a light flashed in from of him and Naruto, not know what it was prepared to dodge in case it was some kind of Jutsu. It just stood in the same spot and Naruto kept his eye on it the whole time, being the only thing in the room he could see anyways. It went on like this for about 2 minutes until Naruto got bored and said "Umm, what the hell is going on!"

The moment he finished talking the light shifted a little until and started to grow and form into something. After about 30 seconds it took the form of someone Naruto knew all about, not that he ever met the man but everyone in Konohagakure knew everything that was known about this man. I mean what kind of idiot doesn't know about the Yondaime Hokage.

"What the HELL? Who is doing this? Is some kind of Genjutsu because if it is I'm getting pissed and I'm going to beat whoever is doing this black and blue!" Naruto may suck and the art of Genjutsu but this would make anyone suspect foul play for several reasons. Those reasons being that 1, Yondaime is dead, 2 he was semitransparent, 3 he was the ONLY thing he could see, and 4 why the hell would Yondaime be here with him?

Again as if his talking was some sort of trigger, once he was finished talking the figure focused on him and proceeded to tell him a story, a story that will change his life, a story about his Gift and Curse.

"After this message please don't attempt to respond to anything a say for I will not hear you nor be able to respond, I am not actually here with you, this is much like a recording, when you are ready for me to begin please say so." Naruto just shrugged and said "Well the sooner this is over the better so start."

"I'll start this message buy saying I'm sorry, I'm sorry that I was not able to raise you as I should have. Yes Naruto, I Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage am your father." With this the only thing you could see on the face of Naruto was disbelief, well it was only natural, and if this was true then why did people treat him like dirt and not like a prince?

"If you did not know this already then that means my last wish was not honored and I'm sorry for any pain my actions caused but it was a must and had to be done, not matter the consequences. If you're wondering what I'm talking about then I will explain. As you probably know I sacrificed my life during the battle with the Kyuubi No Kitsune. What you may not know is that I'm not the only sacrifice. The Kyuubi was too strong to be killed, there was only one way to save Konohagakure and that was to seal the demon. I would not have hesitated to seal it within myself or would have any of the other Shinobi, but that was not possible as I would have died due to my body not able to handle the Chakra of the Kyuubi long enough for the seal to be stable and permanent. You see, it require someone with Chakra coils as well as a body that has a lot of growing to do for the sealing to work, and only a baby would meet the requirements for it."

"I'm pretty sure that by now you understand that that baby was none other than you. I'm sorry for what I've done but I'll say it again, it had to be done. If you do not agree with me then remove the forehead protector you have on, if you do agree leave it on and I will continue. You have one minute to decide."

Right now Naruto's thoughts could only be described one way, overloaded. All this information was going to make his head explode. The Yondaime was his father, the Kyuubi sealed in him. Everything made since and everything made no since at all. This is the reason no one likes him, because the demon was sealed inside of him, but why would they hate him for that, he was doing them a favor... a big ass favor. Naruto also though about the last thing he said, if he doesn't agree with him, take of my forehead protector? NEVER! After all this time it took for him to get one he was not about to let something like this or anything stop him from being a ninja. Not to mention the fact that Yondaime was his father, maybe he will be a great ninja like him. So Naruto just waited for him to continue.

"Well son, I'm proud of you for taking this like a man, which is the reason the trigger for this to be putting on your Konoha forehead protector." Naruto now understood what the hell happened when he put it on, a little pissed it had to hurt like that though. "Well now that the story of the curse that I've giving you is over, now for the gift. One is a part of my soul is also inside the seal, this was done for two reasons. The first is the Kyuubi will be bound to you forever, not even the shinigami that made the seal can release it. The reason is the cost of using the shinigami for removing the soul and sealing Kyuubi, was none other than my soul, and for it to be release, it requires my whole soul, and since part of it is behind this seal it is not possible for it to ever be whole again. The second reason is my true gift; it is my knowledge of Jutsu and seal." Now Naruto has gotten a few gifts from the old man and even one from Ichiraku but NEVER has he received such a useful gift, hell has anyone gotten something so good? Because he doubted anything could compare to the Jutsu of a Kage, he didn't know much about seal but he knew Yondaime was a master, and well he would be to.

"Now for the final gift, the gift of Chakra, the Kyuubi has more of it that all the shinobi in Konoha combined and it never seemed to have run out, so I made a few supporting seals of the master, what these seals do is convert the Kyuubi's chakra into your normal chakra and refill your reserves constantly, these will be activated onces your awake. You can also uses his natural Chakra for extreme circumstances but I do not know what will happen when you do so be careful."

"Now that the important stuff is done with, just because you have my skills you do not have my experience, control, or strength so you'll have to work really had to get those to a great level. My time is coming to an end so the last things I'll say are, I Love you and so does your mother who's watching you from heaven. Good bye Uzumaki Naruto."

By this point Naruto was shedding a few tears, the damned Kyuubi messed everything up, heh now Kyuubi was nothing more than Naruto's battery!

* * *

Naruto now walking up in the real world was taking a look at his surrounding, after seeing the white ceiling and machines hooked up to him he knew exactly where he was. "No way am I staying in here, they probably think I'm the weakest ninja ever, in the hospital the moment I became a shinobi."

Right after he finished sitting up and removing the wires from the machines a lady with the biggest chest he's ever seen burst through the door. She looked at him for a few seconds and realized that he was not dying.

"Oi Gaki what the hell are you doing? Who told you to removes those, and I hope you weren't planning on sneaking out of here!" Naruto didn't feel like this he needed to go talk to the old man. "Umm I'm completely fine but I need to speak to the old man it's really important." Tsunade just walked over him, after doing a few hand seals she began checking over him with a scanning Jutsu. Seeing that he was indeed completely fine, she just bopped him on the head. "Well there is nothing wrong with you so you can just go to the Hokage's office, he asked me to send you their when you got up."

* * *

After making his way to the Hokage tower, he enter and quickly went to the office, he knocked, it felt wired knocking on the door but since the old man wasn't the Hokage anymore he didn't just bust in, well not as much. He heard someone say enter so he did. Inside he saw the Godaime and Sandaime both sitting looking at him. In truth they were both waiting for him to arrive, when Sandaime heard that he collapsed Jiraiya told the old man what was going on since he already knew it was going to happen.

"Welcome Naruto, you don't have to worry about explaining what happen as Jiraiya has already explained it to me, but if you have any question please feel free to ask." the old man was worried about Naruto, this was a lot to take in so little time.

"Well I only have one question for now, and probably the best, where did my father get his kunai from?" They both saw the sparkle in his eye, Naruto was a kid with a bunch of new today and just needed a few accessory for the best of them to work.

Jiraiya reached in his desk and garbed a scroll and tossed it to Naruto. When Naruto opened it he knew what it was, it was a sealing scroll. Biting his finger and whipping the blood over the first entry. A medium sizes box appeared and inside the box were a few papers, another scroll and five kunai that he wanted so badly. Now all he needed to do was go home and put the seals on himself and he'd be able to do the most kick ass Jutsu in Konoha history **HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU**

"Now Naruto before you run off and put on the finishing touches of that Jutsu let me tell you, never teach anyone else how to use it, only you child if you ever have one. Now about you being your fathers son, normally we wouldn't want you tell anybody, but since the chance of a enemy getting this deep into our territory is low right now and you are officially a Shinobi, the choice to reveal your heritage is yours. And before I forget, you have a combat test in two hours, it's in training field five."

"Thanks old man, thanks ero-hokage!" and with that Naruto seal the box back in the scroll and headed for home, to prepare for the test.

* * *

Naruto was now at the training field waiting for his turn, there were about 5 testers here but about 50 testes. With his last name being Uzumaki he knew he's is almost last on the list. 'I should change my name to Namikaze.' He was also thinking of the training he would have to do. After testing which of the many Jutsu he could and could not do, he was pretty disappointed. Out of about 70 Jutsu he could use about 8 because of his chakra control and inexperience with them. He also had no time to make much with seals, well besides a few explosion notes he made. Looking at the test he noticed Shino and Chouji were finished with the test, and from the look on the larger boys face, he passed. Shino, well you can never tell what happen with him but if Chouji passed Shino did as well.

After about an hour almost everyone was done, most had passed but a few didn't and he was sad that Sakura failed the test. She looked as if she was on the verge of tears until Sandaime walked over to her and talked to her about going to the medical ninja academy.

A few minutes later it was his turn "Finally, I was getting tired of waiting!" Walking to his tester with a large smile on his face he readied himself. He was given a scroll of the test rules and the the purpose of it. 'They must give this test a lot to have to write it down on a scroll instead of explaining it to us.'

Opening the scroll Naruto began to read. "This test is given in wartime to test whether a low rank Shinobi has to ability to complete "C-Rank" missions. If this test is passed, you will be a "D-Rank" Shinobi, placed on a 4 man squad to carry out "C-Rank" missions until you become a Chunin. If failed you will be an "E-Rank" Shinobi and required to carry out "D-Rank" mission with other "E-Rank" Shinobi until you are able to complete this test. To complete this test you will need to demonstrate all of the following:

Average weapon skills.

Average Taijutsu and stamina.

Average Speed.

One non-academy Offensive, Defensive, or Supportive Jutsu.

After handing the scroll back to the tester he was after to throw kunai and shuriken at a log post. It was pretty easy to pass that part, next was the Taijutsu / stamina test which was a breeze for him. The speed test was no harder than the last two and now it was time for the Jutsu, Naruto really wished he could do something cool, but he thought it was best to do something easy that would guarantee his passing. So he decided to do **Katon****Gōkakyū**** no Jutsu** thus passing the test.

Now that the test were over teams were being made. After a while of people he didn't know he head his name. "Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Hinata, and Aburame Shino, the team captain will be... Aburame Shino" Naruto was pissed he wasn't the leaser and would have yelled at Shino but, that would have gotten him nowhere with the silent ninja.

Hinata was absolutely ecstatic with being on the same team as her long time crush, and hoping that the time together would bring them closer. She was also worried that she might get in the way of the team. Shikamaru, he though the same thing as always, troublesome. He also though it could be worse though, Shino and Hinata were nice and quite...but Naruto was bright and loud. Which was something Shino was also thinking about. Since he was the team's leader he decided to give his first order.

"Naruto" the team was surprised to see him talk.

"Naruto, as the team's leader, I'm giving you an order to find better clothes, I don't want our missions jeopardized because your orange." said Shino.

"What! You can't just order me to get new clothes!" yelled Naruto, he wasn't going to take this!

Sandaime heard this and decided to say something. "Naruto, I know you like that outfit but, if he orders it you won't be allowed to wear it on missions." Naruto was a little pissed but at least he'll be able to wear it in the village and maybe when he leads a team. "In fact Naruto, I don't want you to ever wear that again." All hopes for the orange suit are gone, they were just being mean! "Yeah, whatever old man, I'll just wear one like it when I'm the Hokage!"

* * *

Naruto was now in one of the many clothing/supply shops in Konoha looking for some new clothes and paper he could make seals on. The old man told him a great way to improve his chakra control, climbing tree with only your feet and chakra. The best part was he could use **KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU** to do it while he does something else. This is the reason why you could find 50 identical people charging up the sides of tree's and flipping back down in the forest. When he was told that his clones experience went back to him after he released them he was sure to put them to work reading and tree climbing. He only made about 75 clones because he was advised to complete the tree climbing before making more for other things.

While in the clothing store he came across something that made his eyes light up, a jumpsuit just like the one he has on except, ALL BLACK. Now they couldn't complain about him wearing all black could they? No way!

* * *

Now Naruto was at home with his sla... clones. He had only woken up about an hour ago from the metal fatigue of releasing all those Bunshin at once. Next time he'll try releasing them 1 by 1 to see if that help. At the moment all they were doing were making seals, you know smoke tags, explosion notes, and some sealing scrolls. But he and 2 clones were making the seals so he could use **Hiraishin no Jutsu** because he'd be damned if he was going to sleep again before they were done. He only had 2 months to practices and train with his team before they do their first mission and he wanted to be able to do a lot of Jutsu before then and that mean he had to get this stuff done fast.

After about five hours the seals were now permanently on his body and he had read the scroll that was in the box with the kunai about 100 times already, it was time to test to it. He knew he could 'summon' himself anywhere within 50 feet of the special seal that on the kunai and there was also one on himself so he could move instantly in any direction without much effort. "God this is going to be awesome." Gathering the necessary chakra to the master seal he could feel all of the locations of the secondary seals, he even felt a few that were very far away from him. Ignoring all the ones he didn't knew where they were he focused on the one on himself, then with just thinking where within the allowed area of the seal he wanted to be, it happen, he was instantly transferred from one spot into another. So for the rest of the night he 'summoned' himself and even a few clones all around his apartment. He didn't want other people to see it yet, so he stayed indoors, and when he can do it as second nature, he'd show it off and then he will tell people that he is his father son!

* * *

Naruto was now on his way to his first team meeting, well it was actually two teams, totaling eight Gennin going to be at the meeting but whatever it was the first meeting. He was dressed in an all black jumpsuit, his forehead protector worn proudly around his head, his weapons in his pouch, and a sealing scroll with enough explosion notes to destroy a third of Konoha. His father didn't have enough Jutsu to cause mass damage like Naruto liked, most were deadly but only hit a single target or a large area but didn't cause havoc. Sure **Kage Shuriken no Jutsu** caused a cool amount of damage but nothing beats 200 clones with expulsion notes in their hands chasing you down! **Jibaku**** Bunshin!**

Ten minutes letter he walked into the training ground to find he was the last one to arrive, not late but last. Looking around he seen his team sitting under a tree so he decided to join them and wait for the instructors who is supposed to show up in 20 minutes.

"Hey Shino, are these clothes good enough for you?" Naruto asked with a bit of sarcasm.

"Yes" was all the reply he got from the silent bug watcher.

"H-he—hello-nnaruto-kun" this was from the shy girl with her head look down.

"Tch troublesome" was the lazy boy with his head looking to the sky.

With those three Naruto was worried about having someone to talk to, then he looked at the other team. It consisted of Sasuke, Kiba, Ino, and Chouji. So he went over to them and said hello. "Hmp, surprised you passed dobe, you didn't even know all the academy Jutsu." Sasuke said with mild amusement that Naruto can't do **Bunshin ****no**** Jutsu. **"Whatever teme, who's the leader on this team?" When Kiba and Ino started their respective rants on why they should have been chosen and Chouji just chewing down on his chips Naruto knew who the leader was. "Well teme, you're lucky you're not on my team or I would have had your spot." Sasuke just smirked and said. "Whatever, if you're so good then why is Shino the leader of your team." Naruto just grunted in defeat and went back to his team.

After 3 hours of waiting the Jounin finally shows his faces, well he showed the area around his right eye. "Yo!" after the 8 gennin looked at him then yelled at him for being late he started the meeting. "Well my name is Hatake Kakashi and I'll be supervising your training, but first some introductions, noting too long just your name, likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future." He then pointed at the one eating chips and told him to start. "My name is Akimichi Chouji, I like my food, I dislike people who call me fat, and my dreams for the future in to open a BBQ restaurant!" after him it was Shikamaru's turn "Name: Nara Shikamaru, Likes: Watching Clouds, Dislikes: Troublesome thing, Dreams for the future: to troublesome to think about." next was Hinata (a/n I don't like typing how she stutters so just pretend she does)"My name is Hyuuga Hinata, my likes are... helping people, my dislikes are people who judge people by strength only, dreams for the future are... to become a good leader for my clan."

Boy was she glad that was over, because she almost slipped up and let out her 'secret'. Next was Kiba. "Inuzuka Kiba here, like training with Akamaru, I don't like idiots, and I want to be the strongest ever in my clan." then it was Ino "Yamanaka Ino. I like flowers and I don't like forehead girl. My Dreams are to becomes the Prettiest Kunoichi ever." then Shino "Aburame Shino" that was all he said. Sasuke is up "Uchiha Sasuke, I don't like anything, and I dislike a lot of stuff, my **ambition** is to revive my clan and kill and certain man." now everyone was looking at him. Now it's time for Naruto "Uzumaki Naruto, for right now, likes are Raman and Jutsu, dislikes are Sasuke-teme, my dream is to become Hokage!" everyone was thinking one thing 'For right now?'

"I'll going to be in charge of you 8 while training, your team leaders will be in charge while you guys are on missions, understand?" everyone nodded.

"To get started I want you all to do 30 laps around the grounds, 50 sit ups, and pushups. That should be enough for a warm up." Most had no problem with this but Ino Shikamaru and Chouji didn't want to do it. When most of the got done, Ino was only about ¾ done so Kakashi had to have a word with her.

"Ino, are you eating like that taught you in the academy?" She palled a bit because she wasn't. How could she stay fit eating like that? "I don't want to get fat." she said coolly. "Well if you don't start eating right starting today not only will you never make it as a Shinobi, but you'll be able to keep up with this basic training." She though on this for a minute and promised she would, she knew he was right and with all this working out there was no way she was going to gain weight.

After the days exorcises were done he had to all sit down so he could tell them one last thing before he left. "Well as you know were at war, and with the war comes hard missions, and there are always a need for new Shinobi, especially medical ninja, so if any of you want, Tsunade-sama has opened a medical academy for any Shinobi who wishes to become a medical ninja, and I suggest that some of you attend, a medic can mean the difference between victory and defeat. Sandaime-sama will also be teaching different Ninjutsu in his own class. Though you won't be fighting in the war until you become Chunin it is always good to prepare." Hinata always wanted to become a medic and this was her best chance and she was going to take it. Ino also thought about it, and decided she would go mostly because Sakura was going, and she'd be damned if forehead girl beat her in anything. Well she could keep Sasuke, Ino doesn't really like him she just does it to piss off Sakura.

* * *

For the next 2 months, things were pretty simple for Naruto. Train with Kakashi, then with spars and mock battles with the other team, sometimes switching members, a few times even mock battle with teams they didn't know that well. Then it was Chakra control training, which was going damn well, that's to his army of sla... clones. He now at a level he didn't need to worry about control anymore. He's mastered 34 of the Jutsu and makes a living selling explosion notes. He gets tons of sales because he sells them for dirt cheap, not like he spent time making them. He had an army for that. Though he had the **HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU** about mastered he still was lacking the kunai for it, five was just not enough. He made a ton a seal to go on them but he would soon have to go out and find a shop that could make them. For right now that had to wait.

Grabbing his nine sealing scroll, one for his tent and other misc supplies, another for food, a third for extra weapons, no you can never have enough kunai, swords, knifes, and shuriken. The last five scrolls was the kind he had about fifty of in the armory, since they wouldn't like him keep them at his home, a scroll with 1000 explosion notes! Slipping the scrolls in his backpack he sat out for his first official mission as a ninja, protecting a merchant, going from Konohagakure to Sunagakure. He also had a sub mission, giving 4 of the five scrolls to Suna.


	3. Test and Death

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Naruto.

**AN:** Finally this chapter is over with! I really didn't know what to write and it took forever before I could come up with some acceptable. Oh I just wanted to let everyone one know that is not the Good side, there is no good vs. evil in my story, simply one side vs. the other side, like war truly is. I guess I can release Naruto's first girlfriend's name. Tenten!

**KatanaKage**: those are addressed in this chapter.

**D4RK M4G1C:** He going to find out about her later and yeah I have some limits on that Jutsu that makes it so it's not the only Jutsu he'll ever need and also won't have him too strong just because of it.

**HarbringerLady**: Not this chapter, mostly because he wasn't in the village.

"Talking"

Thinking'

Chapter 3:

Naruto was now at the gates of Konoha waiting for everyone to arrive. He didn't want to be late for his first mission so he came 30 minutes early. It was only about 10 minutes later before the next person arrived, which was Hinata.

"Hello Naruto-kun" said the shy girl while staying about 15 feet away from him looking at the ground.

"Hello Hinata" Naruto didn't know exactly what was wrong with the girl but after being around her for the last 2 months he was starting to suspect a few things but he didn't want to think about that right now.

About 5 minutes later, it was Shikamaru who arrived at the gate. "This mission is going to be too troublesome." It was safe to say Naruto didn't feel the same way, I mean how could you not be excited for you first REAL mission?

Next to show was the merchants, it was about 10 people with three carts of who knows what. Now it was only 2 minutes left before they had to leave and Shino still hasn't arrived, all three of the ninja were hoping he was late, it would look bad if the team leader was the only one late. But to their relief he came exactly on time, should have expected that from him. "Is everyone ready?" the bug used questioned. After receiving nods from his team and the leaders of the merchants they left out the gate.

After about an hour of walking at the pace of normal people, Naruto decided to ask a question that a few of them have wanted to ask. "How long will this trip take?" One of the merchants decided to answer his question "If the weather is good it should only take us about 2 weeks to reach Suna, but if there is a sandstorm in the desert... who know how long it could take." 2 weeks, two whole weeks of walking at this slow pace. To make it worse he knew that if running with his normal speed he could be there in about 4 days.

"Do you think we'll be attacked or are they just being cautious?" asked the shy heiress of the Hyuuga. Again it was a merchant who answered the question. "Probably not, we have been going back and forth between these two villages for years now. We used to get attacked every so often but since we're always traveling with ninja, the bandits seem to have decided its not worth it anymore. We also have nothing worth sending other ninja after us. The cost of hiring you guys to escort us is well worth it, knowing that we will be safe."

'This is going to be a long boring mission. Might as well work on a few Jutsu and I can also make a few seals later. Gahh, I almost have the Rasengan mastered, just takes too long for me to get it started. Let's not even mention **Kuchiyose**** no Jutsu **I've been trying that one every day and nothing ever happens, I wonder what the hell I'm doing wrong.'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Orochimaru-sama may I ask you what are your plans? What I mean is do you plan on destroying Konoha?" This was asked by Kabuto, Orochimaru's right hand man, the only person who can even talk to him without fearing for his life. "No, I have no plans for them right now. With this new body I could care less about them for the moment, as well as all of the other villages, unless the fools decide to drag us in this war. For now we'll just let them kill each other. When that's done, I will start my plans, when complete Oto will be the 6th great Shinobi nation and the rice country will be larger, and well no longer named rice country."

"Hai Orochimaru-sama" 'Ever since he's gotten the body of Kimimaro he's calmed down a bit'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**2 Weeks later:**

Naruto and his team have just entered the gates of Sunagakure. The first part of the mission, escorting the merchants was complete and just as they said, no one attacked. Now all was to be done was give Suna the explosion notes, which would be easier than the first part of the mission. This is the reason why Naruto was making his way to the Kazekage tower, with two guards. Once they were at the tower he simply had to hand the four scrolls to a blond with four pony tails and a large fan or her back.

Now that was done, the guards led him to the hotel where the other three of his teammates were. They are only going to spend one night in Suna and then return home. Once in the building he quickly made his way to the large room they were using for the night. When he was inside the team greeted him and then went back to what they were doing.

"Aaaaaahhhh this is a boring missions, but at least we get to sleep in a bed tonight." was shouted out by Naruto. Of course with his team no one responded to what he said even if they were all thinking the same thing. They were an odd bunch, a shy Hyuuga, a lazy bum, a silent bug user, and a blond who likes all things flashy. Shrugging he decided to go to the bathroom, when he looked in the mirror he noticed something off about his face. His whisker marks, the lines that were on his face since the day he was born, were fading away. He didn't know why and really didn't care too much, he never really liked them much anyways. Those whiskers were like a sign to people who knew what was inside of him, the recognized him because of those marks of the Kyuubi. Getting over those though he decided to go to bed, for they will be leaving tomorrow and not traveling at the pace of merchants.

The next day, just as planned they gathered at the gate to leave and soon after that they left. Five days later, they find themselves in front of the Godaime Hokage, Jiraiya giving a report, which he was not listing to. When they were done, he congratulated them on completing their first missions without problems and told them they will have 4 days break before the next mission.

This is how things went for a few months with the team, training, missions, breaks and repeat. Most of the missions Hinata did not participate in because of her medical training and the fact that they were so simple a medic would not even be needed. The team did a lot of escorting merchants, guarding small towns, delivering supplies to the ninja on the border who Naruto always gave free explosion notes to. During this time Naruto also perfected the Rasengan and upgraded the **Jibaku**** Bunshin.** Now instead of handing each clone a explosion note and having them set the off, the notes now fly and attach themselves to the clone and then explodes when the clone is killed or set them off. He was also making more and more useful things with seals, including his newest notes, shock notes, they are nowhere near as dangerous and the exploding kind, but they will hurt you or kill, they are best used but attaching them to a kunai, if deflected by another kunai it will probably numb the other persons arm, if it hits a limb the person will receive a nasty shock. If it hits your torso you will probably die. Unlike his explosion notes, these he refused to sell to anyone. On one of these days Naruto notices that his whisker marks were no longer on his face at all. He also found out why he could not do **Kuchiyose**** no Jutsu,** how was he supposed to know you needed a contract for that? When he asked Jiraiya about it he was told he could sign the contract when he was a Chunin.

The major achievements Naruto made were, he could use Kyuubi's power whenever he wanted to and how much he wanted to, but using too much of it made him wild. Besides he already had practically limitless chakra anyways, so he decided to only use it in emergences and when making seals with demonic chakra. The next was his blade; it was no ordinary blade because with all the seals and Kyuubi chakra held within it made it into a great blade. Its first stage was a small black dagger with a red tipped blade, the second stage was a black katana with one side of the blade looks like a flame burning on the blade and the other side looks as if thunder running along the blade. They were like that because fire and electricity were the only two elements he could make with seals at the moment. One thing thought was that he could only use stage two with Kyuubi's chakra but only needed to channel a small amount just enough that his eyes turned red, which Naruto thought was super cool. If the blade breaks it reintegrates in about 30 seconds. He also didn't need to worry about other people stealing his sword because if anyone grabs the handle or gets cut with the blade of stage one, they get injected with some of the demons chakra which acts like a potent poison for everyone except Naruto, of course he could turn these features off though, but then it would be a normal sword.

Now as for what he was doing for training, it was just as crazy and his weapons. Using gravity seals to increase his speed and strength at the same time, running laps around Konoha. Punching, kicking, slicing logs hundreds of times, squats, pushups, sit ups, sprinting all more times than he could count, all while having a hundreds of clones all doing metal work. And when he woke in the morning he wasn't sore at all. He is the only person able to train like this and it all because of the Kyuubi.

One thing was making him angry though, the missions they were doing were boring. They were just guarding people or things from normal people. Banks, small towns, casinos, parties, construction sites, merchants, and more merchants. It was a simple reason why he was angry, no real combat. Out of all these missions they had they had very little combat, and when they did it took little more effort than one punch or kick and they were done. Since both teams now had missions all the time the mock battles with the other teams were few. Because of the lack of combat, Naruto's teammates still don't know the extent of his abilities. So far he has only shown them a few fire Jutsu and Kage Bunshin. This was until they got there next mission, which doubled as half of a test.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The missions is simple, Shino, Kiba, Sasuke, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Naruto. You are you to the town of Farplane and eliminate the bandits that have taken over. Remember eliminate not defeat!" they knew was this meant, it was not go in an beat up the bandits or run them out of the town, no it was to kill the bandits, all of them. "They number around 25-30 and the leader and a "C-Rank" missing Nin from Konoha, his rank before he left was Gennin. This is your first of 2 "B-rank" missions to test if you qualify to be a Chunin of Konoha. From what I know this is also your first mission where you're required to eliminate your target as well and battle another ninja. There will be two Jounin shadowing you, one will be a medical ninja in case you get hurt. If you require there assistance during the mission, you will not become a Chunin. Normally we would not give missions and test like this, but during wartime, we cannot afford to waste time and resources testing for Chunin. And we cannot have Chunin during a war who we cannot count on to eliminate an enemy."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was now at home preparing for this mission, the one that would change him forever. He always knew he would have to take a life one day, they were told over and over, that it was required to do so. Snapping out of those though he grabbed his dagger, loaded the seal on his left wrist with shock tags and the right with exploding tags. He wasn't going to need a scroll of 1000 tags since the mission was to save the town not blow it up. He did however grab his five 3 pronged kunai and other useful scrolls he made before heading out the door.

When he reached the gate, he thought about his team. He was happy that Hinata didn't have to come on these missions with them, she would probably have lost her mind if she had to join in on this missions. The main reason why she is not here is because she can't become a Chunin until her medical training is done, and that takes a year to complete, it's only been five months since she started. The arrival of Shino the overall team leader broke him from his thoughts, after that they showed one buy one. "Do we leave now, or wait until the Jounin show?" asked Kiba. "We leave now, the Jounin should already be here and if they aren't they can catch up with us. You should all check over your gear one last time, and be prepared for what we are going to do."

While on the way to the town Naruto decided this is a good a time as any to let his friends know of his true ability if needed. He decided not to hold back during this fight and use everything he had, well except the second level of his sword, Hiraishin, gravity seals, and very few if any explosion notes. He didn't want to make things messy.

They stopped about 10 miles out from the town to look at a map and make a plan. The plan was pretty simple seeing as the people they were fighting were normal people, and one Gennin. The Gennin who only knew about 3-4 "C-Rank" Jutsu, had no bloodline limit, or real skill. All the reason why he left the village, his career was going nowhere and he was 23.

Naruto following his part in the plan, made his way around the other end of town with Kiba and Chouji. The job they were given were to initiate the attack, and drive anyone fleeing into the others. Once in place Naruto made the seal for his favorite Jutsu and created 50 clones. They knew all the bandits stayed in one building, not like they were many buildings in the whole town, hell only about 200 people lived in the place. When the time came he sent 10 clones right to the building and it started.

When the first clone entered it threw a kunai into the chest of the first bandit, who would die a minute later from his wound. The same clone punched another bandit the face before it was stabbed in the side with a sword. Another clone that was watching released itself to send the information back to Naruto who saw his first kill. He could dwell on that for too long before he had more coming. The clones were able to kill two more and wound 5 before they were all destroyed. With the clones gone the bandits ran out of the building to kill who was responsible for the attack and two of them were stabbed with claw like hands from Kiba and Akamaru who were using **Shikyaku**** no Jutsu** and **Jūjin**** Bunshin.** Five more found shuriken and kunai in their body thanks to Chouji. At this point the bandits were getting pissed off, eleven members of their team were dead and leaving sixteen people. Things were not looking good for them 1 ninja, 10 bandits, and five wounded bandits, versus what looked like bunch of identical blonds. "Don't be afraid, those are only Bunshin. They can't hurt you, ignore them and kill those 3!" said the leader, not having been around for the initial battle to know the Bunshin could hurt you. "What are you talking about? Those damn things CAN hurt you they already kill two and wounded five of us." said a bald bandit before he and 8 of others ran. With them gone there was only the leader, and 3 people who are able to fight and 5 wounded. Naruto decided he wanted this to over with quick because he was getting a little sick and just order his clones to attack the group. Kiba wanted to fight the leader since he was the only ninja within the group and Chouji helped the clones, not that they needed it.

The leader didn't have a chance, he may have been a ninja but he left Konoha four years ago and was only a Gennin at the time. Not training and not having been in a ninja battle in years he simply wasn't a match for the dog duo, who simply hit him with **Gatsūga**. They were done here and decided to see how the others were doing and if anyone got away. The town would have to deal with the bodies. Not that they would mind, they did hire them for this, they also stated that they wanted all the bandits killed for what they have done, and now they were.

A few minutes earlier a few armed people could be seen running down a dirt road as fast as they could go. Hoping to get away from what would certainly be their death. Only if they knew that the way they were running two would lead to the same exact thing. While running the bandits noticed 3 of them drop to the ground covered with bugs. While looking at them 3 of them were stabbed with shadows of **Kage Nui**. The last 3 found themselves wrapped in wire looking at a pair of red eyes. Out of said person holding the wire spew flames that ran down the wire burning them to death. This Jutsu would be known as **Katon****Ryūka**** no Jutsu**.

After checking to confirm the elimination of the bandits and making sure no one was hurt, they decided it was time to leave. Most of them were feeling bad, not too bad though. They would get over it with a good night's sleep. Sasuke however was feeling no different, having seen much worse than this, done to his own family buy his own brother. The entire trip home was done in almost complete silence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After they returned, they gave their report to Jiraiya who in turn gave them a one month break to train and rest before the next mission which will be considerably harder than the one they just completed. After they left his office two Jounin entered. "How did they do?" asked the Godaime. "That mission was too easy for them, any one of them could have completed it by themselves. They also waited until the mission was done before dwelling on the fact that they had killed. Also not one of them was even attacked so there was not even a chance for them to be injured." said the Jounin. "Good then, if they complete the next mission, they will become Chunin" said the Hokage.


	4. Plan and Skill

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Naruto.

**AN:** Finally gotten to the point where i wanted to be in this story. I also have my first real battle in the chapter. Please comment on that if you can. I also want to say thank you to the people who like my story. As long as one person likes and reads my story I will continue to write it. To be truthful even if nobody likes it I'll probably finish it. I know my story is completely different from the manga but I always thought what's the point in making a story if nothing is different.

KatanaKage: I doubt it. I don't know what i want to do with Orochimaru yet. Not even too sure if he will have big part in this story.

"Talking"

Thinking'

Chapter 4:

After the last missions everyone was given one month to do whatever they wanted. Train, relax, study, or even missions. It was all up to them, well except Naruto. He quickly found his time in high demand because of his knowledge of seals. Being one of two true seal masters in the whole village, the other being the Hokage, everything falls onto you. It's a good thing Kage Bunshin was easy for him or he would never be able to train.

With only limited time during this one month period, he could only train a small amount so he decided to try some of the Genjutsu he was left. It wasn't much but there were a few good ones he liked. Besides that he just worked on a physical strength and speed. What he needed most was a teacher for Taijutsu and Kenjutsu since his were lacking. If he didn't have his Ninjutsu and his blade **Butaiken**(AN: I did my best to name it, I suck at naming things) He would be in trouble in most fights. He can only use his blade because of its special abilities.

Anyways all of that doesn't matter anymore because the month is over. Now Naruto and Shikamaru are standing in front of the Hokage to receive their next mission. This is the mission that will allow them to become Chunin and participating in the war.

"Naruto, Shikamaru! Your mission is a "B-Rank" mission. This is an assassination mission. You are to eliminate Takatsuki Ryoma. He is currently in the town of Himarou of Tori no Kuni, it is unknown if he has ninja guarding him or not but, if they are ninja of allied villages eliminate him without severely hurting them or killing them. If they are of enemy village, eliminate them if you can as well. You are the only two assigned to this mission and the leader will be Naruto." explained the Godaime.

'Killing more people huh. Those last guys were scum but I wonder what this guy has done to have someone hire ninja to assassinate him. Doesn't matter though, a mission is a mission.' though or blond assassin.

**With Target:**

"Takatsuki-san, we are the ninja who are to guard you for the next 2 weeks while you're in Tori no Kuni. My name is Rokusho Aoi, this is my team Kagari, Oboro, and Mubi."

"Ah! Thanks for making it here quickly, I was attacked two days ago and most of my guards were injured or just left me."

"No problem, we will handle your protection and you'll be able to do your job safely with us here, by the way do you happen to know who it is behind or why your being targeted?" asked Aoi.

"Yes I know who it is and I know exactly why he is after me. As you probably know I run many businesses ranging from real estate to casino's in the wind country. Well to make a long story short, I want to expand to this country, but he doesn't want me to come into his territory."

"I understand, you did the right thing by hiring us because if he tries again he'll probably send shinobi and not thugs this time."

* * *

Naruto and Shikamaru are now in a hotel room where they will be staying and planning the mission. It only took 2 days for the duo to travel to the country and find the place where the target was. It was early on the 3 day now and also the day they planned on completing the mission.

"So troublesome, we don't know if he has ninja or just normal people as guards. We shouldn't rush in without knowing what were dealing with first." stated the genius of the team.

"True but how can we find out risking our lives, I have a Genjutsu that can cloak us but I'm not that great with it yet. If we use it there is probably a 30 chance that it will fail in the middle of it. That is plain unacceptable." said Naruto.

"I have an idea, how about you make 4 Henge Kage Bunshin. Make them into a family, you know mom, dad, older sister, and a small boy. Have them walk close to the target. When they are close enough have the oldest attack the target and then the other then run once they are caught release them self to feed the information back to us." suggested Shikamaru "Oh and Naruto, no explosion tags, don't want to get bystanders caught in the blast."

(AN: Henge Kage Bunshin is a variation of Kage Bunshin. You Henge and then you do Kage Bunshin and the resulting clone with be in the form the Henge was. It's used so your clones won't have to use Henge after being made and their form will not be an illusion but a true form.

**With Target:**

Takatsuki was now walking towards his next meeting. His guards are in plain clothes, the 3 Gennin close buy but not too close. The Jounin was walking next to him acting as if he was his assistant. They have been using this formation for the last two days to not draw attention and keep the element of surprise on their side.

As they were walking a family starting walking on the side of Takatsuki. From the looks of them they are an average family. It was a rare family in these days as not many families have the time to spend time together during the day. 'I hope they don't get caught in the crossfire if were are attacked right now.' thought Aoi before he continued looking around for any sings of an attack.

Then to his horror and surprise the family that was next to him all pulled out kunai threw them towards Takatsuki. Acting on reflex Aoi jumped between the attackers and blocked the kunai. Then he studied them for a second wondering what just happened to his arm which was now numb. He then noticed that the wife, daughter and son ran in three different directions, with the husband readying another kunai.

The three Gennin noticed their sensei parry the attack and also the 3 fleeing. Acting quickly they split up to find the 3. When Kagari caught up to his opponent, the wife she simple smirked at him then threw 4 kunai at him. He ran to the left and tossed 3 shuriken at her.

Oboro jumped in front of the daughter, grabbed a kunai and ran towards the girl. She threw five shuriken at him but he deflected them all. Oboro decided to end this by capturing the girl to get information from her, dashing to her.

Mubi didn't know exactly what to think. It was a kid, no older than 4 but he was with the assassin and from what he sees the kid knows how to hold a kunai. Dashing to the little boy, knowing he's faster. He had to be faster than the kid with those small legs. He was ready to subdue the kid.

That's when it happened, all three of the targets disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving the Gennin with their mouth hanging wide open.

A few minutes ago with Aoi. He thought he might be in trouble, one arm not working, his team slip up and this man that he has no information about. That was until the man tossed five shuriken that were all blocked and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Kage Bunshin? Shit that means Konoha Ninja are after you. Whoever they sent they are pretty good for coming up with this plan. Hey Takatsuki-san let's get out of here and we might have to cancel everything for today." said Aoi. "H-hai Aoi-san"

"Hey Shikamaru it's done! That was awesome! I never thought of using my Henge Kage Bunshin like that. Well anyways, there are 4 of them probably a Jounin and his Gennin team. B-" He was cut off buy Shikamaru "A Jounin? Too troublesome, do you think we should continue?" asking Shikamaru "Yes we should! The Jounin I know him from the bingo book, he used to be a Konoha Nin but turned traitor because he could never get promoted. He went to Amegakure, he also stole Nidaime's sword. We have to take him down." told Naruto.

"Oi Naruto that sword, I read about it in history. It cuts and electrocutes everything it touches. We can't block it with our kunai."

"No you can't block in with your weapons, but my blade can block it since it's a better sword than the Raijin."

"What sword? You carry a lot of weapons and supplies but the swords you have a regular ones. If you try to block with a normal katana you'll just get yourself electrocuted to death."

"Ah man, no faith in me huh? I guess that I'll have to show you the sword before you will believe me."

Naruto removed the small dagger from his side after saying that and held it up. Shikamaru was hoping that wasn't the sword he was talking about because well it's not a sword at all. The he looked at Naruto and noticed something different immediately. His eyes, Naruto's eyes were no longer blue but blood red. Eyes that make you want to run without hesitation. Then it happened, the blade on the dagger shot from a small 6 inches to 3 feet in a second. Then flames appeared on one side of the blade, flames that aren't actually coming off of the blade but seemingly dancing inside of the blade. Naruto then flip the blade to show him the other side. It was almost the same thing as the other side but instead of flames it was lightning.

"Cool huh? No way is this blade going to lose to Nidaime's Raijin. This stage of the sword controls fire and lightning a little. With this and my other Jutsu I think I'll be able to handle him if i go all out and hold back nothing."

Shikamaru just looked at Naruto with an annoyed expression. Mostly thinking about how they can go about finishing the mission as well as where the hell Naruto got a kick ass sword like that.

"Well Shikamaru, could you start planning for our next attack, oh and I have another jutsu you might want to factor into the plan. It's good enough to make a big difference in what we can and can't do."

**With Target:**

Aoi was a little worried, the ninja they would have to go against knew how they looked but they knew little if anything about them. Since they were using Kage Bunshin Aoi assumed at least one of them was a Jounin. Because of war the battle would end up being a fight to the death, neither would let an enemy Nin live if they had the choice. Aoi being an ex-Konoha Nin will only make the leaf ninja want him dead more. Also his Gennin team, would they be able to handle it if there are 2 or more Jounin? Could they even flee? There were just too many unknowns. Even so they had to leave out again today. Hopefully they can take care of the treat today.

Dressed in full gear and uniform, the Jounin and Gennin leave the house with Takatsuki to go to the meeting scheduled for today. 'Stubborn man, he should just go back to the wind country and work.' though Aoi.

They were about half way to their destination walking along a road with only a few people around. Suddenly the road, the buildings, the people, and they were burning. The flames were spreading over them like they have been dipped in gasoline and lit up. "Genjutsu!" they were only in the illusion for about 4 seconds but when were out they noticed there was an extra person within the group. He was holding in his left hand an oddly shaped kunai and in his right hand was a dagger that was getting awfully close to the back of the person they were supposed to be guarding.

Getting over his shock of seeing the blond Aoi rushed forward attempting to stab him with a kunai. By the time Aoi got to the blond Takatsuki already had a small slash down his back and the blond somehow vanished. The only thing the Ame Nin saw was a small streak of yellow.

Turning to his team Aoi's face turn to one of complete horror and fright, his team of Gennin all lay on the ground dead, necks broken from who knows what. What he did know is that this was a horrible situation and that he needed to get his charge out of the area and to a hospital before he was dead. As he was about to pick up Takatsuki a kunai was heading for him.

Just as Aoi blocked the funny looking kunai he felt a pressure on his back. Turing around he sees the blond boy dashing backwards. Looking on his back he quickly removes the explosion note on his back and tosses it before it explodes. When he looked for the boy again he noticed he was gone. He then quickly grabs Takatsuki and then dashes towards the hospital.

Once he hands Ryoma to the staff they tell him that he is already dead. 'SHIT!!! Must have been poison on the blade. Who the hell was that kid anyways? He looked younger that my students. Who by the way are now DEAD. Shit I'm going to catch hell when I get back home. I might as well get going now. With the war going on they won't do anything drastic. DAMN!'

**Ten Minutes ago (Naruto and Shikamaru):**

"Hey Naruto your sure he's coming this way?" asked the lazy genius. "Yes I have clones all over this town giving me information on their whereabouts and they should be here in a minute or two so be ready." said Naruto "Hai Hai, so troublesome."

Two minutes later the target arrived walking with his guards. 'Ok those are Ame Nin, enemy's so were going with plan A.' they both thought.

Naruto quickly starting the hand seals for the Genjutsu **Nenshou****Rikujou**** no Jutsu. **While having a clone throw one of his kunai for **Hiraishin no Jutsu** at the moment he was done with the Jutsu. The moment the kunai landed Naruto warped to it, took out his dagger and slashed the target in the back. And then warp back to his clone that had a second Kunai.

Shikamaru waited for Naruto to cast the Genjutsu then he caught the Gennin in **Kagemane**** no Jutsu **then quickly doing **Kage ****Kubi****Shibari**** no Jutsu** to break their necks. All this was done within a matter of five seconds.

A second clone threw the third kunai used for Hiraishin at the Ame Jounin. As soon as it was blocked Naruto warped behind him and placed a special seal on his back and covered it was an explosion note. The Blonde then dashed backwards as to not get caught during the two second delay when using Hiraishin. After the 2 seconds were over Naruto warped back to the first clone. He watched as Aoi grabbed the target then ran. Naruto knew they man would die, the poison Kyuubi's chakra makes is fast acting and very deadly. A normal person would only live about 40 seconds.

The target was dead, the three Gennin were dead but they were not done yet. Sure they could leave now and yes the mission is complete. They would love to go home at the moment, but after seeing Hiraishin and the fact that he is a traitor with the sword of a Hokage, they weren't going to let him go.

Aoi was running, he just gotten out of the city about to head to the forest when out of nowhere Naruto appeared and he was forced to dodge the same dagger that killed his client.

"Who the hell are you? And how the hell did you do that?" yelled Aoi, he was really getting annoyed with this guy.

"Ha you're weak, and you call yourself a Jounin!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Weak? I'll show you just how weak I am with my sword Raijin. You should have just left when you killed your target but coming after me will be your death!"

Aoi then pulled out his sword and powered it up. It's bade was made completely of yellow electricity and would cut and shock you at the same time. It was a very dangerous sword.

Naruto then just smirked then formed 10 clones to surround Aoi and attack him one by one. He knew the clones would be destroyed soon but they were only made to buy time for him to transform his sword. Now with his sword in stage two Naruto used the seal still on Aoi's back and warped behind him attempting to behead Aoi but it was block with a swift turn from the Jounin.

Naruto then flipped backwards then used his left hand to throw a kunai was a explosion note at him. Aoi seeing the note quickly dodged to left sprinting throwing a needle at Naruto. Before the needle got halfway to Naruto he used Hiraishin to appear right in front of Aoi attempting to stab him in the stomach with his sword. It was not to be because the Ame Nin used Raijin to parry the sword. Even though the attack didn't connect Aoi felt he stomach burning from heat.

Naruto using the momentum from the parry twisted around in a circle about to slam his sword in Raijin who was ready for the attack. Though the attack never came, before the two swords touched the Gennin disappeared. Naruto warped about 15 feet directly above the Jounin to use the force of gravity to stab him in the head.

When the sword was about 4 feet above his head, Aoi noticed the shadow on the ground. Acting quickly he dashed backwards and then forwards to stab Naruto with the blade of lighting. It would have stabbed him but Naruto was no longer their but 50 feet away looking directly at him.

'Who the hell is this kid, and how the hell is he so fast? No way should he have been able to get away from that last attack. I had my eye on him the whole time and he never touched the ground. I better finish this now or I'll run out of chakra from using this sword for too long.'

Before Aoi could do anything the Konoha Nin threw a shuriken at the Jounin then started doing hand seals. When done with the seal he said **Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.** The one lone shuriken multiplied into 500. Aoi having no way to dodge them all decided that he had to block them. Putting up his sword and grabbing in umbrella and putting it in from of him. With it in from of him he could not see anything.

Naruto quickly decided to take advantage of this. Releasing the Shuriken Kage Bunshin before they hit he warped in front of the Jounin. Once in front of him he powered on one of his best Justus and then rammed it threw the umbrella which had no chance in stopping **Rasengan. **The sphere hit Aoi right in the chest and grind into him for about 10 seconds before blasting him off about 50 feet where he hit the ground. Dead.

Naruto was now panting slightly walked over to the body. Once he reached it he took Raijin as well as his forehead protector and papers he had on him. Once the items were secure he warp to where Shikamaru was. "Hey, I did it! It was an awesome fight. But I totally kicked his ass!" Naruto yelled in excitement. "Yeah that's fine Naruto but did you get the stuff?" Asked the Nara "Yeah I did, but besides the sword I doubt he had anything good. For a Jounin he sucked. If that was Kakashi I would have lost kind of quickly." said Naruto. "Whatever, I got the forehead protectors from the Gennin, we should get going now." stated Shikamaru "Yeah lets go, this is our last mission as Gennin and it was a good one. I wonder why someone wanted that man dead."

With that said they both took off towards Konoha.

When they were back in Konoha the first thing they did was give the mission report in detail to Sandaime and Godaime. To say they were impressed was an understatement. They scouted the target without giving any useful information about themselves. To eliminate the target and 3 out of 4 enemy's within 5 seconds. For a Gennin to fight and defeat an enemy Jounin, who is also a traitor and retrieve a treasure. Then return without a scratch.

"With completion of this mission you are both promoted to the rank of Chunin. Be proud you are the first in your class to do so. I expect to see great things from you two in the future." said Sandaime

"Shikamaru you are dismissed." said Jiraiya. Once he was gone the toad summoner walked to a open area in his office and bit his finger then proceeded to do some hand seals. **Kuchiyose**** no Jutsu** he yelled. Out of the smoke that was created a large toad appeared with a scroll on its back. Jiraiya took the scroll and unrolled it for Naruto. "Sign your name in blood in the empty slot." once he was done Jiraiya took the scroll giving it back to the toad and made it disappear.

"You should practice summoning and fighting with them because in 2 weeks you'll be leaving Konoha to take part in the war. Once you reach Jounin I will official hand the Toad Contract over to you. But as the only summoner of the toads that will be in the war as well as a seal master you might be in high demand."

"Also here is a scroll for you. It contains a few Jutsu that you might find useful." said Jiraiya.

"Thanks, oh by the way here is the sword." said Naruto.

"Nah, you can keep the sword, better for it to be used by a ninja than stuck in a room somewhere. Now get out of here."

"Hai, Hai thanks."

Once he was he was out of the room Sarutobi looked at Jiraiya and said "He looks just like him and his skills may even become better than Minato's." Jiraiya thought about that for a moment and then said "Hmm I hope so. I think I'll put him in charge of a team of Chunin and see how he doe

Now two weeks later, Naruto Shikamaru, Shino, Kiba, and 11 other Chunin and Jounin are all at the gate preparing to travel to Kusagakure. They were required to wear the standard uniform so they did. Naruto had about 10 scrolls full of just explosion and shock notes as well as a few scrolls of other supplies in his pack. He also had Shikamaru carrying 5 scroll of stuff for him, in return he gave Shikamaru some scrolls for himself. In fact he gave everyone on the team 1 scroll of the explosion notes. One of the Jounin was carrying 20 of them they were giving to Kusa.

Naruto was told that he would be leading a team of Chunin when in Kusa but was not told much about them. He was told "You'll have time to get to know them." by Jiraiya. He didn't have much time to think about that right now because he has 3 days of travel that's starting right now.

Once they were off and going at a good pace Naruto started to travel next to Kiba to talk to him. "Hey Kiba, what did you have to do for your second test?"

"It wasn't much; there was a Ame nin in fire country trying to set himself in as a spy. He wasn't really good because Konoha knew his face. We were sent to take him out. He was only a Chunin so he was no match for me Akamaru and Shino. What did you do?" said the dog user.

Naruto put on a prideful smile then said. "It was an assassination mission. The guy was normal but he had 4 Ame Nin as guards,1 Jounin and 3 Gennin. Shikamaru got the Gennins and I took out the target and the Jounin, who by the way used to be a Konoha Nin... Damn traitors."

"Damn, why did you get the good mission? Whatever, when we get to Kusa we will have better missions. I'm going to be on a team with Shino, Shikamaru, and this guy named Hyuuga Touyo. What about you?"

"I don't know squat about my team. All I was told is they were Chunin and I was going to be the leader." said Naruto.

They traveled like that for the next few days with light conversation between the Nins.

When the group reached the gates of Kusagakure no Sato guards consisting of Kusa, Suna, and Konoha Nin greeted them. After checking their papers and ID's they were let into the village. The ninja who have never seen the village looked around to see a village that looked like a mini Konoha.

After reaching an office they were all greeted and guided to their new teams. So Naruto was now following a Kusa nin to an unknown area that looks somewhat like a training area. When they got closer Naruto could make out 3 people. There were 2 guys and a girl.

When they were close up the Kusa Nin called for their attention. When they were all looking Naruto said "Hello my name is Uzumaki Naruto, Chunin, and starting now I'm going to be your new captain."

They all just looked at him for a minute. They didn't know exactly what to think of him. The ice was broken when one of them decided to speak. "Hello Naruto-san, my name is Rock Lee!" after him the next one decided to speak. "Hyuuga Neji" the girl looked him over for few more seconds before saying "Hello my name is Tenten."


	5. Deal and Seal

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Naruto.

**AN:** I don't have much to say, but I do a have a few things. 1. The legal age for everything is 18 or Chunin. If your old enough to guard the border of the country your old enough to drink and stuff. Also the kunai used with Hiraishin, I'm going to call them tri-kunai. Thanks for the reviews and for reading my story.

**KatanaKage**: everyone except the ones training to become medics are now Chunin. Sakura, Ino and Hinata have a few months left before they can become medics. Sasuke and Chouji are in the base close to lightning country.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 5:

Naruto was thinking maybe the introduction they gave weren't good enough so he decided to try again. "Well we should get to know each other so I'll tell you about myself first. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I'm 13 years old. I graduated from the academy about a half a year ago. I was promoted to Chunin 2 weeks ago. I like ramen, new Jutsu, and explosion notes. I'm a Ninjutsu type and also a master with Fuuinjutsu. I'm known for my technically unlimited chakra and stamina."

Next it was Lee "I am Rock Lee! I'm 14 years of age! I graduated 1 year before you. I was promoted to Chunin 3 months ago with my team. I like sparing with Gai-sensei and BURNING WIHH THE FLAMES OF YOUTH!! I only use Taijutsu because I have no talent for Nin/Genjutsu at all. But I am an expert in Taijutsu!"

Then it was the indifferent Neji "I'm Hyuuga Neji, 14 years old, graduated and promoted the same time as Lee and Tenten. I don't really like anything. I'm one of the best users of Juken in the Hyuuga clan."

The last to speak was the only female on the team. "My Name is Tenten. Like both of them I am 14, we also graduated and were promoted at the same time. In fact we were always on the same team. I like learning how to use and make new weapons. I also happen to be a weapon master as well as a smith"

Neji just looked at him for a second before decided to say what was on his mind. "Your younger than us, you also have less experience then us. How could they assign someone like you to be our captain?"

"Neji!" said Tenten a little embarrassed by his behavior even if she was thinking the same thing.

"It doesn't matter how old I am, how long, how much experience I have or what you think about me. I was assigned to be captain of the squad the Hokage himself. If you don't like it you can... you can't do anything about it." said Naruto

After a few seconds of silence Naruto decided to add something. "Besides, even though your older doesn't mean I'm not better than you." yeah that worked. It was a sure way to get Neji's blood boiling. Years of practicing on the Uchiha has paid off.

"If you think you're better than me, prove it!" stated the Hyuuga. Both Lee and Tenten looked back in forth between the two looking for an answer. They got it when Naruto smiled and told him to bring it.

Naruto didn't want the battle to last long so he decided to use a move that would end it before Neji could do anything. So here they are Standing 20 feet away from each other. The Hyuuga activated his Byakugan and then lowered into his Juken stance.

Naruto was not about to get into a Taijutsu battle with him. Naruto lost 100 of 100 times against Hinata in the art, and she wasn't that great for a Hyuuga. So Naruto just took out a kunai, a normal one. With only being 20 feet away he could warp without throwing the special ones. So that's exactly what he did, warping behind Neji and putting his kunai to his throat then saying. "See what you got yourself into?"

Neji was beyond shocked 'I lost that quickly? What the hell did he do? I didn't see him move other than grabbing a kunai and then next thing I see is that kunai is at my neck. Is the guy faster than Gai-sensei?' those were the thoughts running through his head.

Lee ran too Naruto then said "Naruto-san that was excellent! I didn't even see you move! That speed you must have worked really hard to archive such speed!" Tenten was also thinking about that, just not with so much energy.

Naruto though about telling them about the Jutsu and father since they were his team now and they should know. It's not like he was planning on keeping it a secret forever. Besides they should know about being on the team of the guy who's going to become the most wanted person by Iwa.

"Well I guess I can tell you. That wasn't speed that was a Jutsu I use. It's called Hiraishin no Jutsu. It allows me to warp instantly anywhere within a 50 feet area of a special seal. I can place the seal on a person or an object beforehand and use it to warp to it. I also have a seal placed on myself so I can always warp 50 feet within my current location." explained the Chunin captain.

"That Jutsu, I think I've heard about something like that before. The Jutsu was lost but it was used by Yo-" Neji was cut off by Naruto "It was used by Yondaime Hokage. The reason why I know this Jutsu is because he was my father."

All of their faces showed the signs of shock, but who wouldn't be. The greatest hero of Konohagakure had a son and no one was told about him. Now he shows up from nowhere with the Jutsu which probably won the last war against Iwa.

"Well enough about that for now I want to see how you guys fight so I'm going to have you battle my personal army." they looked at him funny until he made a seal with his hands and 90 Kage Bunshin were made. "I want each of you to fight 30 of my clones. They will be fighting back so be careful."

It only took 5 minutes for all the clones to be destroyed. Neji and Lee fought them off with Taijutsu but Tenten used deadly accuracy to hit most of them with kunai and shuriken. After that she used a katana with a pure white handle to slice the rest.

"You guys are great, that was better than I expected." stated Naruto. Lee then said "Naruto-san if you like we could spar sometime? It would be a great way to improve both of our youthful spirits!" shouted Lee with a lot of energy.

Naruto thought about that for a minute.' It would be a great opportunity to improve my Taijutsu as well as make a friend. It's a good idea to know them well so we can work better together. Maybe I could also ask Tenten to spar with me using Kenjutsu so that I could improve in that area. Also it never hurt to spend extra time with a pretty girl.'

"Sure Lee, that a great idea." then he looked at Tenten "Would you like to spar against me using Kenjutsu some time? Though I'm not very good I could use some experience." said Naruto.

It was Tenten's turn to think 'Having Kenjutsu sparring partner would be great. Neither Neji nor Lee likes to use weapons so I never have anyone to practice with. He also has those clones that I could use to target practice. Besides it can't hurt to spend extra time with a handsome guy who will actually talk to you. "Sure Naruto, I'll spare with you."

Just as that was said a Kusa Gennin arrived. "Uzumaki-san. I'm here to show you to your apartment." Naruto looked up at the sky and noticed it was getting kind of late. "Hey what time do you guys meet up here?" asked Naruto.

"I come here to practice at 5am, Neji and Tenten usually arrive at 7am for a morning workout." answered the green clad ninja.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow" Naruto said before turning and leaving with the Gennin.

Once they were at the door of the apartment the Kusa Nin turned to Naruto and said "This is the apartment you will be staying in while you are stationed in our village. This building holds a lot of leaf ninja and is also the HQ for Konoha in Kusa. There is an office on the first floor where your commanders are; you are to report to them at 6am in the morning. You also have a roommate who should already be inside."

After he said that he handed Naruto a key and then took off. Shrugging Naruto opened the door and walked into his new home. It was an average 2 bedroom apartment with 1 bathroom and a small kitchen. He noticed someone coming out of one of the rooms and look at him with a lazy expression. Yes, his new roommate happens to be none other than Shikamaru.

"So you're my roommate huh, at least it's someone I know but still... Troublesome" Well it's not like you could expect a different reaction from him.

"So Shikamaru, who's the captain of your team? I had to show a Hyuuga that I was chosen for a reason." said Naruto. "They had to give the troublesome job to me, Kiba had a fit, and the Hyuuga seemed like he didn't care. Anyways I'm going to bed it's getting late and who knows what they will have us do tomorrow." told Shikamaru. Naruto just nodded and went into the other room and went to sleep.

* * *

The next day after waking up and getting dress Naruto and Shikamaru went down to the Konoha office to see what they would be doing. To their surprise what they were going to be doing was nothing for the next week. They were told to use this time to practice with their teams as well as making formations. So going back upstairs Naruto gather a lot of his gear and left for the training ground.

When Naruto arrived it was about 6:30am so the only one there was Lee. After exchanging greeting Lee went back to his workout and Naruto soon joined him, although not going to such extremes. In thirty minutes the rest of the team arrived and Naruto and lee stopped what they were doing.

"Well since we're all here I should tell you. We won't be having any missions for the next week so that we can get used to working together. A friend of mine is a captain of another team so I'll ask him about the possibility of us having a mock battle with them. For right now I want to have that spar with Lee since we're both warmed up."

Lee energetically nodded then ran into a clearing and waited for Naruto to come. Once Naruto was across from Lee he deactivated his gravity seal and then got into his Taijutsu stance. Lee could already see a lot of errors in the form but rushed forward anyways. Naruto side stepped him and tried to put a kick into Lee's path. It didn't work because Lee caught the kick and lifted his leg throwing him off balance.

Naruto used the force of being thrown to flip sideways. Once back on his feet he dashed forward in an attempt to punch him. Lee pushed his fist to the side and punched him in the chest. Naruto flew backwards and fell to the ground. Once he got up they started again. It went on with Naruto losing for 30 minutes before he called it quits.

Naruto with his endless stamina decided he wanted to see how he was with his blade so he asked Tenten to spar. She accepted then got into her stance using one of her basic practice katana. Naruto took out his blade which was still in its dagger form. He then gather some of Kyuubi's chakra to activate the second stage of the sword. He then turned the elemental effects off but the flames and lightning could still be seen.

He then got into his stance and looked at the girl who was looking at his eyes and sword with a questioning eye. He would answer her questions later now it was time to spar. Running forward then swing his sword somewhat like a baseball bat which was dodged easily. Tenten tried a diagonal slash which was barely blocked. Acting quickly she then brought her sword up and forced his sword and hand into the air. When his guard was wide open she put her sword on his neck. Since swords are more dangerous they decided that was enough for the time being.

"Hey Naruto! What's with that sword of yours, I mean how did it transform like that and what's with the fire and lightning?" asked Tenten very curiously.

"This sword is called **Butaiken**. It's because in the second stage it has fire and lightning elements. It's made with a rare metal and more than 250 seals. The first stage is a dagger with a chakra poison edge. The poison eats your chakra so you die of chakra exhaustion. I love this sword and it took me a long time to make it but... I simply suck with it." told Naruto.

"You made that? Wow I didn't know stuff like that could be made with seals. I make weapons myself but they are just normal weapons, nothing like that. Could I see that for a second?" said Tenten.

Naruto was going to say no until he looked at her face. She was cheating, she was using the puppy eyes no Jutsu and there was no way he could say no to her. So turning off the security chakra, he simply handed the sword to her. She inspected it closely then tested its weight and balance. After that she testing how sharp it was on some of the tall grass is Kusa. Satisfied with her inspection she gave the sword back. When had back he activated everything the put it back in stage one and put it up.

"You make weapons? What kind?" asked Naruto.

"Well most of my family members are weapons smiths we use a special Jutsu to make weapons like kunai, shuriken, katana, and other type of weapons. They actually have me making a ton of weapons here every day! Its hard work." said the girl.

"This is great! I needing a special type of kunai made for a while I just never had to time to try and find a shop that could make them. If you could make them for me I could pay you."

"Let me see what you need made and I could tell you how much it would cost. If it's simple as payment could you make me some sealing scroll? I used them a lot but they cost me a good portion of my pay."

"Really? If that's all you want consider it done. I make those and explosion notes all the time. With those two I make 10 times as much as I do on missions. And the best part about it is I make my clones do all the work!"

Naruto then took out one of his 5 tri-kunai and gave it to her. While she was looking it over Naruto remembered he had another sword he would like to show her. He decided he would wait until she was done examine the weapon. When she was done she told him she would have to keep it for the night to make a blue print of it. He just nodded to her.

"Tenten I've got another sword I want you to see. I got it on my last mission." He then pulled Raijin out and powered it up. Tenten eyes were as wide as dinner plates seeing the old sword of Nidaime which was thought to be lost to a traitor.

"How the hell did you get that sword? That's the Raijin no Ken, the legendary sword of Nidaime! It was stolen a few years ago by a traitor. When it was my family was depressed like we lost a family member. That sword was made by my family 6 generations ago and was a gift to Nidaime when our family joined Konoha when it was formed. Please let me see it!"

It was now Naruto's turn to be shocked. He never thought the sword had that type of history to it. 'When I think about it, it makes sense. Someone had to have made the sword and her family does make weapons.' Then he power down the sword and handed it her. While she was looking over it Naruto told her about the mission he got the sword on.

Tenten couldn't believe her luck. So close to the sword yet so far away. She was hoping to find Aoi during the war and take the sword from him herself. Now it was too late, he was already dead and the sword now belonged to someone else. She wanted to ask him to let her have the sword but who in their right mind would give such a sword away? 'Naruto is the son of Yondaime so I guess him having the sword is fine.' thought Tenten

While Tenten was holding Raijin Lee walked over to Naruto and yelled "NARUTO-SAN YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE BURNING BRIGHTLY. IF YOU WISH I COULD HELP YOU WITH YOUR TAIJUTSU! I'M SURE TENTEN WOULDN'T MIND HELPING YOU WITH KENJUTSU!"

Hearing her name she snapped back to reality. She walked over to the two then hesitantly handed the sword back to Naruto. Then she thought about Lee offering her assistance. "Sure I can help you with Kenjutsu, but it's going to cost you more scrolls." she said playfully.

"No problem I can make you as many scroll as you need. I'll also find a way to repay you Lee." said Naruto.

Neji was deep in thought, 'If he is a master at seals as he claims then maybe he could...' He then lightly touched his forehead. He really wanted to ask about it but wasn't sure. Could Naruto remove it? Even if he could, would he help him? So many questions, but he was not going to ask them in from of everyone else. So he waited for lunch time when they were all about to leave to ask to speak with Naruto.

"How much do you know about the Hyuuga clan?" Neji asked. Naruto thought about that for a minute then answered "Hmm, the only thing I know of the Hyuuga are the Byakugan, Juken and Hinata. Well you too I guess but that's about it."

Neji then untied his forehead protector and wrappings. When it was all off Naruto could see the seal on his head. Seeing the seal Naruto knew were this conversation was going. Neji probably wanted that seal removed. "I'm guessing you probably don't like that seal seeing as you have it covered by so much stuff"

"It's not a simple case of liking this seal or not, I hate it. This foul branding of the branch family reduces us to nothing but slaves. I know I may be asking too much but if it's possible. Could you remove this curse from me? I would pay any price if you could." pleases Neji.

Naruto thought about it for a moment. 'A seal that makes your family slaves? What kind of shit is that? If that's true I could try and get rid of it. If I do and those Hyuuga come after me because of it I'll just have to deal with them then.'

"I'll have to study the seal before I can tell whether or not it can be removed. Only thing I'll ask for in return is that you help me with Taijutsu. I can start studying the seal later today if possible and before the end of our week long break I'll let you know if it can be removed or not. If it can be I'll do it immediately."

After that they went to lunch. The rest of the day consisted of training, sparing, and demonstrating their Jutsu, though Naruto didn't show all of his. Normally people wouldn't show off their Jutsu to other people but since they were going to be a team for a while they decided they needed to know what the other could do so they would be better prepared for battles.

The team's favorite form of practice was trashing Naruto's clones. Who wouldn't like being able to practice you most deadly move on live moving targets? Naruto also figured out why he was put on this team. They could do almost any type of missions now with him. Tracking: Neji. Traps and Weapons: Tenten, Naruto. Taijutsu: Lee, Neji. Ninjutsu: Naruto. Fuuinjutsu: Naruto. All they were missing was a medic ninja.

After practice Naruto went back to the Konoha office and was quickly put to work. He knew they would do this. Put him in a room and have him making hordes of sealing scrolls and explosion notes. Not that he minded though. After making 20 clones to work for him he left to find Neji.

* * *

The next day at 7am everyone was at the training ground again. Even after an hour studying Neji's seal he didn't learn much. He would be sending clones to meet with Neji from now on. It gets boring staring at someone's forehead. Naruto then set his backpack down and took out about 10 scrolls.

"Hey Tenten, I have some stuff for you. So far I have nine empty sealing scrolls for you and one that's filled with explosion notes, 10 packs of 100 notes. I have a ton of them and with my clones I can make this much quickly."

Tenten's eyes were now filled with stars. That many explosion notes and seals would cost her 2 months of pay. All she has to do for them is make a few kunai and help him with his Kenjutsu. This was starting to become a great deal. Also the way he was talking about them as if he had too many or he didn't want them. If only she knew how many of those he makes. From selling scrolls and notes and well as other seals he makes for people he makes as much money as 2 elite Jounin would.

After she was given the scrolls she reached into her pouch and removed 6 of the tri-kunai, 5 of them being new. "I'll make 5 more tonight. I don't need the old one anymore because I made and extra to keep with me." she said. After getting the tri-kunai from her he looked them over and then put them in his pouch.

'I just have to put the seals on them tonight and then I won't have to be so worried about these things!' though Naruto. Naruto then turned to Lee and gave him something that looked like belt. "Lee this belt has a gravity seal on it. It had 10 different levels. Simply touch the number with your finger adding chakra to it. To turn it off, you simple gather chakra to your waist for a quick release.

When Lee finally stopped ranting about the flames of youth and stuff he put the belt on under his own after setting it to level 1. It was a little hard for him to move so he removed a few of his weights. But knowing Lee those weights would back in place soon.

Naruto then sent 10 clones to learn from lee, he also sent 10 clones to lean from Neji. He himself went with Tenten to learn. After transforming his sword he went into his stance which was heavily corrected by the girl. After four hours of practice they decided to go and get lunch. They invited Lee and Neji but they both declined. Lee wanted to practice and Neji, well who knew what he was thinking.

Because Naruto didn't know much about the village they were at now he sent 20 clones to scout for a place to eat. After 5 minutes one of the struck gold or rather ramen. Tenten didn't really care where they went, not like they were on a date or anything. 'Though if he asked I wouldn't mind going on one with him.' she though. Naruto, while oblivious to her line of thought was a little nervous. He had asked Sakura to eat lunch with him many times and never once has she agreed. He was starting to think something was wrong with him. 'I wish all the other girls were as nice as Tenten maybe I should start asking her out instead of Sakura. Well Hinata was nice to me. She was nice but didn't talk to me more than five seconds.' He found it funny how things like this happen.


	6. Duty and Spoils

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Naruto.

**AN:** First, Sorry for taking so long. Needed a new keyboard, mouse, and gotten a new monitor. As well as gotten a job and been watching anime. And the fact that I read most Naruto fanfics on this site already (most good ones) I also have idea's for other stories stuck in my head, But I like this one so it takes priority (and the fact that its already started). This chapter is the shortest but I needed to get back into the flow of things. Than for reading, and please demand more chapters (best way to get me to work faster)

**Naruto6660:** Well as far as I know you can have as many jutsu as you want. And out of all the jutsu Naruto knows he has only 'mastered' 4. I also count Fuinjutsu (but not as part of the 70) also not all 70 are battle jutsu.

**RyougaZell: **About Tenten, she may stay but I'm not going to make them all in love at such a young age.

**Geeker:** I suck BADLY at grammar and spelling (luckily OpenOffice corrects most spelling errors) Only class I ever failed in High School was English (twice). Math & Science! Now those I can ace.

**shikamaru the nerd:** Naruto will not be a master at Taijutsu and Kenjutsu ever. Above average maybe. Fuinjutsu he is a master at. Ninjusu he really good at.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 6:

A few important things happened during the one week break that Naruto's teams was given. One of those things were the deals between Naruto and Tenten. After making so many tri-kunai and sealing scrolls for each other they decided they would make them whenever the other needed them. Naruto now has over 30 of the kunai and Tenten has more scrolls and exploding notes than she'll use anytime soon.

The second was Naruto training. With Lee and Neji helping him with Taijutsu and Tenten with Kenjutsu Naruto was improving nicely. Sadly though even with the help of his clones it will take a while before he's any better than average with the skills. At his current level, he can at least hold out a minute against them before losing.

Third was the seal on Neji. After hours of study Naruto concluded that removing the seal was impossible. Even though he could not remove the seal Naruto did not give up and found an alternative. Suppression, he had to surround the seal with 15 different seals to suppress the effects of it. The caged bird seal could still be activated but would do nothing more that a light pressure on Neji forehead. His eyes would still be destroyed when he died but that was one part of the seal that he liked. When studying the seal Naruto also discovered how to activate the seal.

Lastly was the relationship between the four. After helping each other so often they all have become quick friends. It was easy for Naruto to accept them as friends, never having any before would make anyone willingly accept them. Lee was a friendly guy and perfect example of what a friend should be. Neji, he thought that anyone who removed the curse from him would be a good friend. Tenten thought they were good, dependable people who would help her if she needed it and would not run away leaving her. Naruto was also starting to develop a small crush on Tenten. He didn't know if it was because she helped him, because she was pretty, or because she was the only girl he was around a lot.

* * *

Now that the week is over and its time for their first mission. Thats the reason Naruto is in the Konoha HQ waiting to be assigned. When it was his turn he was given a scroll with the letter 'B' signifying they had a "B-Rank" mission to do. After opening the scroll and reading it he left to find his team.

Once they were found Naruto informed them of their mission. The mission is "We have to defend a 2 mile stretch of the Kusa / Iwa border for 1 week. Though it wont only be us, another team is accompanying us on this mission. The overall leader for the two teams will be me. We leave in 4 hours, so go and pack your gear."

After the 4 hours were up, the team was assembled at the gate. Naruto looked at the other team and then smirked. Of all the teams they could have been paired with, they were paired with Shikamaru's team. Shikamaru decided not to speak. He knew Naruto enough now to know that this was the best way to avoid troublesome things from him. After checking everything the two teams set off for the mission.

When the teams arrived in the area they were going to guard they noticed the landscape. Tall grass everywhere, the grass was about 5 to 7 feet tall and some area's. Their were a few large boulders that seemed out of place and patches of grass missing, probably due to past battles. Naruto then made 200 shadow clones to search the entire area while the teams setup their things.

The camp they made was simple, 3 tents. Two of them were for each team to use for sleep, and the 3'rd was for their gear to be placed. They started to make the schedule for the patrolling. It came down to simply Shikamaru's team at night and Naruto's team during the day. Unfortunately for Shikamaru it happened to be getting dark so they started their shift now.

Once the other team was gone Neji and Lee went off doing whatever they do in their free time. Naruto having nothing better to do started talking to Tenten. After about 10 minutes of chat Naruto asked her something he's been wondering about for a while. "Hey, could you tell me about that sword you have?" When he saw her reaction to the question he started to wonder if he should have asked. She at first tensed as little then looked a bit sad. Nothing was said for a minute and Naruto was about to change the subject until she looked at him.

"This sword was made by my brother about two years ago. He made it to be a present for me when I graduated from the academy. Its nothing special about it like your swords, but it's special to me. It was the last sword he ever made. He left on a mission about two weeks after he finished it, it was a "A-Rank" mission. He came back from the mission but, he was dead."

Naruto was mad he even asked now but he was happy she told him about it. Tenten was a little down but since this was not the first time she had to tell the story she was not going to let it depress her. Then she though of something she wanted to ask. "Speaking of swords, how did you make yours? Our family has been making swords for generations and only a few has ever been able to make swords with special ability's like Raijin. Currently no one in my family can make anything like that and I have a pretty big family all who make weapons. The only reason we're not considered a clan is because we have little political influence and few clan jutsu."

Naruto though for a few seconds then said "Oh umm, I made it with a bunch of seals and some special metal that cost way too much. It took me a lot of tries to get everything right but in the end it was not too hard. As far as sword quality goes your sword is far better, mine is a normal katana with special ability's." It was more to it than that, but Naruto didn't think it was time to mention Kyuubi's chakra.

After chatting a bit more they decided they should get some rest before their shift started. They were by no means tired but its best to be well rested before missions.

* * *

It has been 3 days since the start of the mission and it is again Naruto's team turn for patrol. So after getting everything they would need for the night they set off. They were patrolling in groups of two, Naruto with Tenten and Lee with Neji. The later of the two were together because with Neji's Byakugan they could spot anyone fast. The former of the two were paired because when Naruto access Kyuubi's chakra to to turn his eyes red he could spot movements better.

Their were no trees in the area so it was easy to see far and cover was minimal. Late into the patrol Naruto spotted something, or rather a few people. He quickly signaled Tenten to duck down. "I see someone, more like a few of them. Must be Iwa nins." She then looked at him with a serious face, as serious as her face could be. "What do we do? Attack them or wait until Neji and Lee arrive? Neji should spot them soon."

Five seconds of thinking Naruto replied with his answer. "We going to attack them, for all we know they could be dealing with other ninja. Ok, this is the plan...

* * *

**With the Iwa Ninja:**

Four Iwa ninja, all Chunin rank, 3 males and 1 female. Their mission was a simple one, scout the area and report back so that Iwa could send a decent sized force in. They were not to engage in combat unless their was no other choice. "Shouta use your jutsu now before were spotted." said said leader who's name is Takumi. Shouta quickly going through hand seals then saying **Solid Sonar no Jutsu**! Quickly after announcing the name he put his hands to the ground and sent out small sonic waves that traveled through the ground. Ten seconds after performing the jutsu Shouta's face froze. "Were surrounded! 10 of em and more up ahead! SHIT"

The third male named Genji spotted one of the ninja running towards them so he grabbed a kunai and stabbed him when he was close enough. Unfortunately what he stabbed was a Kage Bunshin one that was rigged to blow and explode it did, killing Genji.

**(AN Solid Sonar no Jutsu: **A jutsu that sends sonic waves into the ground that bounces back when they pass a living creature)

* * *

**With Naruto & Tenten:**

Naruto and Tenten were standing behind the second group of shadow clones when the first ninja was killed. After the first explosion Naruto sent the rest of the **Jibaku Bunshin** towards the Iwa nin, but they were destroyed by kunai before they could get close enough to do any damage with the explosion.

"Tenten I'm going to try and take out another one, once thats done I want you to shower the area with kunai and shuriken." said Naruto. The Chunin leader then took out of of his tri-kunai then threw it in the direction of the enemy's. It was blocked by another kunai but it was already well within the 50 foot range of them. Quickly the blond used **Hiraishin no Jutsu** to get directly behind the nin he though looked the strongest. With his blade already in stage 2 he stabbed him trough heart, and sent a electric shock to make sure he was dead.

* * *

**With the Iwa Ninja:**

Shouta and Nyase were mortified, the mission had gone horrible wrong. Two teammates already dead, and one of them was the leader. With the second death they finally got a glimpse of the real enemy but even if he was this close to them they couldn't attack. Why couldn't they? Thats because of the weapons about to rain down on them. They had little time to get away and also had to spit up.

Shouta, after escaping death from kunai started to run to where Tenten was. Nyase had to escape in the opposite direction. When she was safe she was about to go help he partner but found that she had her own problems.

* * *

**With Naruto & Nyase:**

Right before the weapons hit Naruto he warped away in the same direction of Nyase. When he seen her look in the same direction that Tenten was in he dashed forward in an attempt cut her. She had other plans and she jumped and when in the air she flipped while taking out 2 kunai, one in each had. When she came down she trusted both blades towards his head. She ended up stabbing the ground because when she got close enough to him he warped away. The moment she hit the ground all her senses told her to move and so she rolled to the side and narrowly avoided being impaled by his sword.

Once she was up her and Naruto were looking each other in the eyes. Thats when she thought 'I cant beat this guy, I have to go help Shouta then we can work together to win or escape.'

* * *

**With Shouta & Tenten:**

Tenten knew that when her weapons missed should have to fight one of them, and one of them is running towards her at full speed doing hand seals. 'I have to stop him before he does anything.' So she did what she does best: Launching countless weapons at people.

Shouta quickly stopped the long jutsu he was doing to start a short defensive one. Once the seals were done he said **Doton: Dochū Eigyo no Jutsu **and quickly sank underground. When he came back up he he saw Tenten spinning in the air with even more weapons coming towards him, and from both sides no less.

* * *

**With Naruto & Nyase:**

While she was looking at Naruto he put away his blade and charged a Rasengan. He dashed forward and slammed it into her stomach only to have the person crumble into dirt. 'When the hell did she switch with a clone, and where is she now?' Looking around for a second he spotter her running towards her teammate and Tenten.

When Nyase was close enough to her teammates battle to see what was going on she just changed directions and ran as fast as she could. 'He's not going to be able to get away from all those weapons, and if he does the explosion notes on them will kill him. Shit, I hope I can outrun them!' though the female Iwa nin.

A few more seconds of running she heard a scream that was quickly covered by the sounds of explosions. Now she knew she was alone and far enough away she had a chance of getting away. Right after that though a kunai flew past her and then Naruto appeared in front of her again. "How the hell did you just do that?" Now that he's not using his blade his eyes were no longer red and she got a look at his entire face. "YOU! You look like..." '...What the hell I cant speak... or move what.. OH SHIT'

While she was talking and thinking Naruto used **Kanashibari no Jutsu** to stop her from moving anymore. He then grabbed his blade and changed it to stage 2. As he walked closer to her he could see a tear fall from her face. 'I guess anyone would get scared in a situation like this. I've never killed a girl before, and she's kinda cute.' It was only 3 possible things he could do right now. Let her go, capture her, or kill her. 'I also never killed anyone who could not defend themselves.' Letting her go was out of the question, she has information about them, about him. Capturing her was also a bad idea, they had about 5 more days of patrol and what would happen to her once they were back in Kusa? The absolute worse thing that could happen to a kunoichi was to be captured. Why? Because when being interrogated they were tortured by not only physical pain but also by being raped. Naruto also knew that it was that way in every hidden village including Konoha.

Now this leaves him with only one choice, the one he would take. He would have to get rid of her, because as a leader he can hesitate get kill an enemy, he owed that much to his team. Also out of the two real choices he had this was the nicest thing he could do. "Sorry" then he stabbed her in the heart and sent a electric shock to her body.

After that he searched her body for anything he could use and took her forehead protector. He didn't have to do things like this but if he could find something important one day it was worth it, and its also good to know which enemies are dead. The forehead protector... spoils of war I guess. 'Not go to Tenten, then find the rest of the team.' he picked up his tri-kunai from the ground and then warped to one he left with Tenten.

* * *

Once Naruto was with Tenten and seeing that they both were uninjured he said "Lay low for a minute I'm going to see if Lee and Neji might need help, if they don't I will be back fast." Then he activated the tri-kunai he left with Lee, this one was just a little different just to let him recognize who had which tri-kunai.

"Hey Lee! Did you guys run into any trouble? Asked Naruto. "No, no one came this way. Neji did see the ninja headed your way. We were on our way to help but Neji seen you take care of them quickly and decided it was best to stay here. NARUTO-KUN YOUR FLAM... Naruto-kun?"

Before Lee could start his rant Naruto warped back to Tenten. "Hey they were fine. We only have about an hour left before we go back to camp so lets just get this over with." said Naruto. So they continued their duty until it was time to go back to camp.


	7. Sisters and Swords

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Naruto.

**AN:** WOW, you see, when I wrote the outline for this chapter I just KNEW it was gonna be the longest chapter I ever wrote. But things never go the way I plan, because when I was done with the outline I was only about half the size of my avg chapter. So I added more, its short but it covers everything that should be covered in this chapter. I would also like some input from some of my readers on a few things. One, Sasuke.. He wont be going to Orochimaru but do you want to him to put revenge ahead of duty or not (one has a bad outcome the other good, not gonna tell you which though). I care much about him, neither a fan or hater.

**AN2:** Naruto is a Ninja, does what is needed to complete the mission or save his team/friends, he is not the good guy that saves innocent people. Because of this and a few other thing im thinking of bumbing the rating up to M, what do you guys think about this?

**RyougaZell:** About her, I decided she's staying, but something is gonna happen with another girl. Because of how its gonna happen its not going to get in the way (or cause much if any trouble with Naruto and Tenten's relationship

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 7:

Last day of the patrol, half way done with it as well. If everything goes well from here the mission would be complete. Fate had another idea though, as Naruto looked to the sky and found it filled with needles coming towards him and Tenten. He then looked at her to see if she had a way of dodging or blocking them. She didn't. Acting quickly Naruto warped behind her wrapped his arms around her did a few hand seals and said "**Hari Jizō**" his hair grew and wrapped around the two forming a protective barrier.

While inside the barrier Tenten noticed how close Naruto was and said. "Don't get any perverted thoughts about this." Naruto smiled a little and said "Its too late for that." Tenten got a little red in the face.

When Naruto released the Jutsu he knew he was in for a major battle. 12 ninja, 8 from Iwa and 4 from Ame all coming towards them. To his relief Lee and Neji were coming from a different direction and prepared for a fight.

Then one of the Iwa Chuunin asked a question that they didn't expect. "Which one of you stupid leaf punks killed Nyase? She was my fiancée! She was His sister (points to a Iwa Jounin)! She was also the sister of the Tsuchikage!" He then saw Tenten glance at Naruto. "It was HIM wasn't it? I'm going to rip your head off!"

Naruto didn't like where this was going so he decided to start the fight. They were less than 50ft away so he used Hiraishin to warp behind the Ame nins. He used his blade still in its first stage to stab one in the back killing him. He only managed to cut the arm of another Ame nin before he had to dodge Kunai.

The other members of his team decided to take advantage of the shock the enemy's were in and attacked. Lee ran forward and kicked on of the Iwa nin in the head, breaking his neck. Neji dashed towards a Iwa nin but when he was about 5 feet away he jumped to the left. As soon as he did about 5 Kunai came from where he was standing. With such little distance the nin had no chance of dodging the Kunai.

With 3 of their ninja dead and 1 wounded they quickly composed themselves. The leader of the group, brother to the Tsuchikage, Jounin, Naota did he signature moves **Earth Solidification Jutsu. **All the dirt around him began to turn into solid stone. When that was done he did his other jutsu **Stone Spheres. **Orbs of solid stone melted from the ground and now hover around him.

Now with 5 Stone Spheres made he turned his eyes to Naruto who was fighting a Ame nin with his blade. He quickly launched one of the spheres at the Chuunin leader.

Naruto saw the oncoming attack and quickly moved out of the way. Then what he saw next made him want to know this Justu. A spike protruded from the sphere and launched itself at Naruto. Naruto quickly warped towards Naota to try and stop the jutsu. He came out of Hiraishin sooner than he intended. Looking directly in from of him he noticed why. A Barrier of some kind was formed around the Jounin by two of the Iwa Chuunin. He didn't have much time to think because 2 spheres came towards him, one launching spikes and the other trying to smash him.

Naruto was getting pissed, he couldn't get passed the barrier and it was getting hard to keep dodging the spikes and spheres that were being sent towards him, all 5 sphere. Then he glanced at his team. 'Neji and Lee really need to learn some damn Jutsu!' though Naruto. His team was fighting a losing battle. Neji and Lee was constantly on the defensive against the Iwa team of Chuunin and 1 Jounin. Tenten was doing the attacking from the back for them.

The Ame Chuunin that Naruto cut collapsed from chakra exhaustion. Naruto saw this and that his team was trying to save him. 'This is a good chance to bring the numbers down.' He warped to the two nins who were standing next to each other and in his right hand was a Rasengan and in his left was his blade. Sending one flying with the jutsu, stabbing one in the stomach, leaving no more Ame nins.

One of the 2 chuunin that were maintaining the barrier saw what Naruto did and then looked at his face and his eyes went wide. 'That Jutsu he just did, that speed he's using, and that face. He reminds me of... Hell no!' "Naota! That guy who killed Nyase, I think he may be related to their fourth, he using his Jutsu and he looks just like him!" 'The higher ups made a good decision to make us study the last war when this one started.'

Naota just stopped everything and looked at Naruto then said. "Is it true? Are you related to him?" Naruto was about to ask him why should he tell him but then though for a second. 'They already hate me, what difference would telling them make. They will know soon anyways.' "Yes I am, I'm his son."

This was too much for the Iwa nins, he killed Nyase and he had the nerve to be that guys son? He gonna die and he's gonna die today. Naota then decided to change things up and sent a sphere towards Tenten. 'If I get her out of the way those other 2 will fall, then we can completely focus on him.'

When the sphere was about to hit her she blocked with her sword. It stopped her from being killed but it cost her the sword. After about 2 seconds of blocking the sword was broken in half due to the force and a spike stabbed her in shoulder. It didn't get to wound her badly because Naruto warped next to her and used Rasengan to destroy the Orb.

Naruto decided that they were not gonna win this battle so signaled for a retreat. He then made a few hundred clones and released a few hundred explosion notes so they could attach themselves to the clones. Once that was done the Konoha ninja fled the battlefield.

* * *

When Naruto and his team were back at their camp Naruto received information from one of his clones. "They left, it seems they were only after me, and with the loss of 6 of their nins they decided to give up for now. That and inform Iwa of me." For now, because the next time they know where he is they might send twice as many ninja. "Since were only a few hours early we might as well go back to Kusa now. Lee go and tell Shikamaru's team we're leaving." Lee then ran off to inform them of what happened and that they're leaving.

Once the other team was informed they started to gather their things. It only took them about 10 minutes to have everything packed and ready to go. And go they did. 'I have to send a letter to the Hokage when as soon as we get back' though Naruto.

* * *

**Later That Day:**

Godaime was in his pretty much doing nothing at the moment, the elders did the paperwork in times of war, he just had to make the decisions, and take care of important things should they come up. So happen at that moment there was a knock at his door. "Come in." who entered was a Chuunin. "You have a letter, it just came a few minutes ago." He then took the letter and dismissed the Chuunin. After reading the letter he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Now I have to assemble the council."

Once the council was assembled, the Godaime Hokage started to speak. "I called you here to let you in on a secret and to help me decided a few things about it. You all know Uzumaki Naruto." They were all confused about where this was going, well all except the two Hokage. "Well what you don't know about him is his family. More specifically his father, Yondaime Hokage." Now the rooms was filled with stunned faces and a few yells about why haven't they been informed of this before. "Anyway, he has been into a few battles with Iwa and they now know who he is. Also I've heard that he has killed the Tsuchikage's sister in one of the battles." All of them were thinking now, and one of them said "We should bring him back to Konoha for now, anywhere near Iwa would be too dangerous for him and any shinobi with him, and we don't want to lose what we just found out we have."

Jiraiya sighed, bringing him back is a good idea but he wondered if that was the real reason they wanted him back. "Ok I'll have him come back soon. Another thing, Iwa knows who he is, so I think the people of Konoha should know as well." the people in the room though for a second then agreed. It would boost moral at the very lest. 'At lest now Naruto will treated as the hero he is.' Thought Sandaime.

* * *

**Hours Later:**

Naruto currently making more seals as requested until he was given a letter, it only took him a second to read because it only said. "Return to Konoha with your team ASAP". He then got up to inform his team.

Once they were informed they went off to pack their things. When he told them Lee looked disappointed, Neji looked indifferent, and Tenten looked, well she looked like she was in a different world.

**Even More Hours Later: **

They were about 2/3 of the way to Konoha when they decided to stop for the night. Lee and Neji were setting up a tent, Naruto was cooking some food, Tenten was sitting with her back to a tree looking over her broken sword. 'I can't believe this is broken, they told me not to bring it but I just had to keep it with me. I can fix it, but it wont be the same.' though The Weapon specialist.

Naruto was looking at her from the corner of his eye and wondered if he could do anything to help. He didn't know what it was like to lose a family member, never having any. His parents didn't leave him anything physical that could be broken. 'She loved that sword, and those damn Iwa nins had to break it, and SHIT I cant believe they beat us. Not to mention that girl was the Tsuchikage's sister, I should have captured her. We could have used her to force Iwa to stand down.' though Naruto.

After about five minutes of thinking Naruto though of the perfect way of cheering Tenten up. 'Its not like I use it anyways, also when I brought it back Sandaime should have done it anyways. He must not have known about how it was made.'

Naruto got up and walked over to the girl. She seemed not to have noticed him for a few seconds and then looked at him. He then reached into a pocket and pulled out Raijin handed it to her. She looked confused for a second. 'What is he doing? Is he letting me have it or just letting me see it?' He then told her the answer to the questions she had yet to as aloud. "Here, you can have that. It belongs to your family. I never even used it anyways, I just kept it because it was cool, you'd put it to better use than I can."

After getting over the shock she accepted the sword. Tenten was never the type of person to reject a gift, especially a gift of something she wanted more than anything, she couldn't even understand why people let foolish pride get in the way of accepting gifts. 'And there is the fact that my family would disown me if they knew I had the chance to get this and didn't take it.'

Naruto was now crouched down in front of her waiting for her face to stop looking so amazed because of the sword. When she looked at him to then put on the biggest smile her ever seen her with. 'Wow, she pretty' he though. He wasn't prepared, mentally or physically for what happened next. She latched onto his neck knocking him to the ground with her on top of him. Naruto couldn't help but to blush, neither could or would he try to move from the position 'Well she happier than I though she would be' was his thoughts until he heard her crying "Hey Tenten, whats wrong I though you would be happy?"

It too her a few moments to collect herself then she replied "Shut up stupid, I am happy!" She then went back to crying. She now knew why he gave her the sword, she was down because of her sword so he gave her Raijin to cheer her up.

It was at this time Neji walked over to where they were, after seeing the two in that position he just shut his eyes and walked back where he came from.

Once she was done crying she realized that she was lying on Naruto. She didn't panic and do something stupid, she just stood up and leaned on a tree. Naruto, well he just continued to lye on the ground where he was. Tenten decided to start a conversation before it got awkward. "Hey Naruto, why do you think we were called back to Konoha, and what do you think we will be doing?"

It only took a few seconds for Naruto to think of an answer and reply "We were called back because Iwa knows who I am and that I killed that girl, I'll probably have a huge bounty on my head and anybody with me will be in danger. As to what were gonna be doing once were back in Konoha I don't know. It could be from anything to guard duty to being stationed in another Village, just away from Iwa."

She then asked another question. "How many people know who your father is? I'm surprised something like that has been kept secret for so long. I'm even more surprised they even let you fight Iwa in the first place, Normally someone with your status would be sent to somewhere safer. Like they sent the Uchiha to the Kumo border where not much is happing, just a few skirmishes mostly just to test the other side."

"Not many people know, only the Sandaime, and Godaime knew before I left. I told Godaime that Iwa knows, so he has at least told the council about it now. Heh, I guess thats also part of the reason were being called back."

The conversation went on for a little longer until Lee told them that if they stayed up too long their flames oh youth would not burn very brightly in the morning.

* * *

**At the Konoha Gate:**

Naruto and his team were now standing in front of the Konoha gate waiting for someone to open it. It only took seconds for a few guards to come down to them and ask for their papers. Once everything has been verified something unexpected happened. Nothing bad just a greeting to Naruto. "Welcome back to Konoha, Naruto-sama" said one of the guards, a female Chuunin. Then another said "Godaime-sama wants to all to report to him ASAP." after that they went into the village.

It didn't take long for them to make it to the Hokage tower, it only took an hour for all of them to give an individual report. After that was done Jiraiya said. "You 3 are dismissed I need to have a word with Naruto." They didn't think much of it and just left like they were told. Sandaime came into the room right as they left.

"Naruto there are a few things that happened that you should be aware of. One, the council and the citizens know you are the Fourths son. Two, because of that you have been given something that someone your age never had before, a seat on the council. Three, because of your new status I have gotten over 50 marriage request for you, most of the were stupid and I just dumped them but a few of them I have to hand to you to consider. I know you are young but, you are also a ninja, its normal for someone your age to become engaged at your age and be married in a year or two. Shinobi are much more mature than other people their age and often die at a early age. The people of Konoha don't want to see your family line end. So by the time you 16 you better be married! Because if I have to, you do as well!"

Now Naruto no longer acted stupid, he was way more calm than he used to be, he could analyze things and reply with a good answer. But after something like that? Brain overload! 'A seat on the council? He ordered me to be married by 16! Also if I heard correctly there was also a indirect order to have kids too!?!? This dude is crazy."

Jiraiya then handed Naruto a folder with the marriage proposals in it. Naruto looked at the first one and his eyes almost popped out 'HINATA? She would go into a comma if she knew about this! Next one is... INO? No way in the world, she is pretty but loud and violent, I'd be dead for even considering this one. Next, I don't know this girl but... she's 23, what the hell. Screw this I'll look at the rest later. I hope Tenten is not in this I'd never be able to tell her about it.'


	8. Status and Demon

**Disclaimer:** I Do not own Naruto.

**AN:** Ahh, OpenOffice froze while I was writing the AN so now I have to write it over, not a big deal just the AN. I rather like this chapter, but want to get this stage of the Fic over with. For action fans, you need not worry... A war is going on and our Hero(?) is gonna fight in it. Next chapter will probably be more political stuff for Naruto to deal with, maybe he should have a clone deal with it. Also I was thinking or writing a second story. Only a one with small chapters so that I can get my idea's off my chest. Thanks yo all my Reviewers, readers, people who put me in favorites, alerts and C2s! Please review they make me feel all bubbly when I get one

**AN2:** About the Sasuke thing it must be decided in 2-3 Chapters or I'm just gonna flip a coin. Also Oto is gonna Join the war(maybe not for a while though). But don't assume anything!

**Naruto6660:** I didn't even think I rushed until I read you review. I guess I did. I tried to make things in this chapter more detailed but with the type of chapter it is this is a long as its gonna be. grammar... I try... but I still fail. If I could get a beta or something that would help, but if none come around...

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Kyuubi**"

Chapter 8:

Marriage. The Ultimate union between a man and a woman. Binding two people together until death. In a ninja village such as Konoha love is not needed in marriage. Over 85 of marriages between ninja are those of convenience. Both sides gaining something from the other. Power, allies, money, or just a person to start a family with. This is because Shinobi have busy and dangerous lives, hardly anytime to fall in love. Another reason is no one wants to fall in love, marry, and then a month later attend the others funeral. Its better not to be too attached to the other person or you will be hurt. 'And they want me to get married!' Though Naruto.

"Naruto, now that you're back in Konoha you'll be getting those directly. Like us, you can ignore most of them. But some of them you have to consider. The Hyuuga is one you have to at least meet with as well, With your new status it would be way too rude to ignore them. Don't let them force you into anything though." Said Sandaime.

"Speaking of your new status, you have to make a few changes. You already changed the way to act so thats out of the way. Next will be you home, you make enough money now with Chuunin pay and those notes of yours to buy something decent. It will also help if you do something more that is significant to Konoha like... start selling those OTHER tags you keep hording to yourself. Most of all, getting stronger is the most important thing for you." said Jiraiya

Sandaime spoke next "Now this is really important Naruto so listen carefully. As we told you earlier you are the youngest person ever to have a seat on the council. Normally you would have to be a seasoned ninja, as well a a clan or major family head to get a seat. You were got around those because, you are the the only living family of Yondaime and has been in service of the village since the day you were born. Holding the Kyuubi for that long is more than anyone on the council has done so they didn't argue with it"

"This is a lot of responsibility you're giving me. Why?" asked Naruto. When he was younger he was given few things. He was never responsible for anything but himself. Now he has a team under him, high status in In the village, and he was gonna help make important decision for the village. He didn't understand why they have putting this on him.

Jiraiya smiled a little this, he was waiting for this question the whole time. "Why? Can't handle it? For someone who wants to be Hokage you're buckling under this little bit of pressure? Bah! I would like you to be in our seat for a day!"

Even with the life or death battles Naruto has been in he still found it hard to suppress his tears. 'Finally! FINALLY someone who wont mock me for wanting to become Hokage! Not only do they believe in me they are gonna help me with it!'

"Bah! Don't get soft on us now Gaki! Thats all we have to tell you for now, you can leave." The Godaime said.

Naruto not trusting his voice at the moment he just nodded and left. It only took him a few minutes to get outside of the tower. He decided to go home. Normally no one would bother him while walking but that was before they knew who he was.

"Naruto-sama! Wait a second please." Naruto turned to the person who over respectfully called his name. 'I guess Its not too much now, everyone one else on the council gets called -sama so why not me as well.' When he turned a saw her his mouth all but dropped to the ground. She was pretty, in fact she was probably the prettiest girl Naruto has ever seen. She also was older than him, she looked to be about 19.

"Hey, how are you today?" She ask him. Naruto had to shake himself out of his shock to answer. "I'm fine, you?" She then smiles and says. "I'm Great! Hey, why don't we go over to that shop and talk?" he nods a yes to her and started walking. He didn't get more than 3 steps before he was interrupted again, this time by someone he knew. "Yo! Naruto, follow me I have something important to tell you." Naruto just looked at him, then looked back to the girl and sighed. "Ok, Kakashi-sensei" When he was about to apologize to the girl for leaving she just "hmpt" and walked away.

After about 5 minutes of walking Naruto wanted to know what he wanted "Ano, Kakashi-sensei what did you need me for?" It took about a minute before he got an response. "Hmm, just keeping you out of trouble." said the Jounin. "What do you mean, I wasn't in in trouble or danger" Kakashi turn to Naruto and looked him in the eye and said "Naruto you were just in danger of being in a bad situation. I can guarantee you if I wasn't there to stop you, by the morning you would have asked her to marry you. You should be more wary of people who suddenly wants to be your friend now that they know about you. Take all those marriage proposals for instance. You had only 1 girl like you, now you have an army of women asking you to marry them. Not to mention the men sending their daughters after you with and without their knowledge."

Once Naruto though about what he was just told he couldn't help but to feel relieved that Kakashi was there. 'I'm supposed to be a ninja, almost feel for that.' "Thanks Sensei, guess I'm still to eager to make friends." said Naruto. "Nothing wrong with making friends, or even talking people. Just don't believe everything they say and read underneath the underneath ." After that Kakashi vanished in a puff of smoke.

Naruto decided to just go home. It didn't take him long to reach his apartment. He looked at it for a moment and then thought 'I guess getting another place to stay is a good idea, I do have the money now.' Shrugging he decided to just go into the apartment.

Once inside he went the the kitchen and made a sandwich to eat. While eating it he made a few clones to clean the place. It was kinda dusty because he was away for so long. With 5 clones cleaning it didn't take long before everything was in order. "Guess I can take a nap." With that he went to his room and lied down, unaware of what was gonna happen during his nap.

* * *

**Location Unknown:**

Naruto opened his eyes and received the shock of his life. He knows that he just was in his room lying down in his bed attempting to sleep. Now he was standing in the middle of a sewer of all places. "What the hell happened, why am I here? Where IS here?" Since standing in the same spot was not going to help him get out of the sewer her decided to walk forward.

There was water that reached his ankle and pipes along the ceiling. "Gahh, I've been walking for 10 minutes and everything is the same!" it seems as soon as he said that he finally reached where the sewer led him. A large cage far taller than any cage he has ever seen. It seemed to locked in place by a piece of paper that said "Seal"

While looking at the paper Naruto saw two red eyes in the background, eyes that he has seen before. He seen those eyes on none other than himself when he tapped into the demons chakra. With those eyes looking at him it didn't take long to realize who's they were or where he was. "Kyuubi. Why am I here?"

After the question was asked the beast came forward and trust his claws to the bars, they stopped a few inches before hitting Naruto. Kyuubi was a little shocked to see that Naruto had not flinched let alone being scared. "**Human, you have been using my power against my will. You will stop this.**" Naruto just looked him in the eye and said. "Whatever your power is mine to do with what I please, you're nothing but my battery so don't go ordering me around." Kyuubi narrowed his eyes, bared his fangs. He quickly turned around and one of his tails shot out of the cage and wrapped around the boy. "**Human, who do you think you are talking to? I could kill you in a instant!"** Naruto just smiled and said. "I know everything about the seal that keeps you within me. This place isn't real, its more like a dream, one that **_I_** control! Let me show you what I mean." Suddenly the tail unwrapped from him. The bars from the cage of Kyuubi vanished. The best looked at the Chuunin for a moment and the found that he couldn't move. "See, we are not actually here, so you cant hurt me, I cant hurt you either but since you are trapped within MY soul I can control you here. But enough of this, is that the only reason you brought me here? Because if it is you can forget about me stopping, I like never running out of chakra." said Naruto.

"**No the main reason I've called you here is because of the obligation of a Sealed Demon.**" Seeing Naruto with a confused face, he spoke again. "**I guess they have not told you or maybe they do not know. Having a demon sealed within a human can cause a slight mutation, when the human uses the demons chakra that is. You have used my chakra a lot and that mutation has manifested in you. Don't look so scared because we demons are hunted so this can occur, so that you humans may gain what is called a Bloodline Limit."**

Naruto face went from fear to joy as those words were said. "Whoa, so you mean I have a Bloodline Limit now? Do you know what is? How do I use it? Whats it called?" Naruto shouted, reverting back to his hyper self.

"**Yes you have one now. I do know what is, but you shouldn't get to excited about it since it wont benefit you much. You have been using it for a long time now. The mutation gives you rapid chakra regeneration and rapid healing, which you already have because of my chakra. Its a passive ability, so its used when needed. For its name, thats your job. The mutation is random so there are not names for them until the founder names them."**

"Ok, ok thats fine. Oh is it way to give someone else a bloodline limit? Like giving them some of your chakra?" asked Naruto. It was a good question and if he could people would be lining up for a Bloodline Limit. "**No you can't they would die if they were given my chakra. It is two ways for you to cause the same mutation in another. One is for that person to be your child. The other way is for the person to be the barer of the founders child. Though with the second way the woman cannot pass down the mutation to a child of another man."**

When Naruto processed all of that information, he realized it changed things a little. Not much but some. Then he though of a question that has been bugging him for a lot time, and since now was the best time to ask, he did. "Hey, why did you attack Konoha anyways?"

Kyuubi's eyes started glow brighter, killer intent was leaking from and Naruto could tell this was a touchy subject. "**The one you call Shodaime Hokage. He used some wood Jutsu and bound me. He was going to attempt to seal me within someone but I guess he gave up or died. I was bound in that cave for over 70 years.**"

Naruto felt a little ashamed, it was a Hokage's fault Konoha was attacked. 'I guess being a Hokage doesn't mean you can't screw up, big time.' Naruto was about to see if he could get anymore information from the Kitsune but.

"**We are done for now, Leave"** roared Kyuubi. Naruto thought about saying no but decided to just leave. 'I have to tell the Hokages about this anyways.' and so he left.

* * *

**Hokage Tower:**

After getting a meeting with both Hokage for the second time today. Naruto told them everything that he found about during the meeting with Kyuubi. They were surprised and shocked, and well pissed. Mostly because they did not know these things.

"The reason why Kyuubi attacked us will be kept a secret between us 3, no one else needs to know this. If the people found out that Shodaime was responsible for the Kyuubi's attack it will just become fuel for people to undermined our authority. During the times of war thats one of the worse things that could happen." is Surutobi.

Jiraiya spoke next. "Yes he right that needs to be kept a secret but what about your Bloodline Limit? Its up to you rather or not to keep it a secret. Personally it should be kept a ninja only secret because it will give you leverage when it comes times to negotiate your marriage"

Naruto agreed with him, thus ending the meeting

* * *

**Kire********katte Family Meeting Room (next day)**

In this room was 7 people ranging from age 20 to 60. They were the leaders of the family. Which family? A rather large family in Konoha who makes about 60 of the weapons used in the village, 5 of the weapons used in the fire country. They even had upwards of 50 members in their family. One would wonder why such a large family with with a good financial situation would not consider themselves a clan. The reason is simple, all they make are weapons, normal weapons as of the last hundred years at that. Weapons that anyone could make, nothing special. Also because the ninja who belong to this family rarely made Jounin rank. Only about 25 of them earned a Chuunin rank, again nothing special. Clans such as the Hyuuga, everyone made Chuunin and 30 of them made Jounin or ANBU.

A man, 36 years old, Chuunin, his name is Quon spoke started the meeting with what he though was an important topic. "I heard that we have not sent a marriage request proposal to Kazama Naruto, why is that?" Yes, bringing Naruto into the family. A very hot topic in Konoha these days. Everyone knows the boy has no family and would have to make the decision himself.

This time a retired Jounin named Jun spoke to answer the question. "Because I don't like to do useless things. As much I would like to have him in our family what do you think the chances they he would choose our family over the others he has been offered? I even hear some has offered to marry him to multiple women. What can we offer to have him choose us?"

A woman named Mei, a non ninja but one of their best smiths said. "I might not be as useless as you think, Tenten is on the same team with him so he at least knows her already. Though he knows the Hyuuga girl as well from his Genin team. He also must care about her some. She told me he gave her Raijin because she was sad over Fai's sword. I don't know about how all men think, but I've been married long enough to know they wont give away something as valuable as that if they have no feelings for the person."

"It would also do wonders for our family as well. We could finally be recognized as a clan. With that we would get more contacts in and outside of Konoha. He also is a council member now we could gain some political power. He is a seal master and also know a good amount of ninjutsu, so we could produce better ninja under his teaching. Tenten also has mentioned that he knows how to make weapons with special abilities, that alone is worth bringing him into the family. I shouldn't be saying this so please don't repeat this to anyone. He also has a Bloodline Limit. I don't know which member of his family he got it from but we were told today that he has one. We were also told not to tell anyone below Chuunin. Lastly, I would not be surprised if he becomes our next Hokage." This was said by the Only Jounin in the family, Kong.

Jun though about everything that was said then replied "Well, I guess it would be worth it to at least TRY to arrange a marriage but next problem is will she agree to this? She was always a strong willed girl and if she doesn't want to go along with this we can't force her."

One member of meeting that hasn't said anything and had a frown on her face since a certain name was said, that name being her daughter's. "Why must it be her? Why can't someone else be chosen. I do not want my daughter to be used as a bargaining piece so that WE can benefit." said Tenten's Mother, Hua.

Jun knew this was coming and already had a reply ready. "Because everyone other woman in our family has is either married, too old, and too young. Because she already knows him, and we suspect he has feelings for her. Because she has the potential to become a Jounin. It will benefit her as much as it would us. If he were to accept our proposal THEY would become the clan heads, not one of us. She is also a Chuunin an adult in the eyes in Ninja, she can decide for herself if she wishes for this."


	9. Revenge and Havoc

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**AN**: The idea for this chapter came to me and I had to write it. Also I'm going to be bumping the rating up to M. I know I have probably said this before and no one has complained about it yet but, In my Fic(s) Naruto is what I believe a ninja should be, not the sappy idiot he is in most. What do I mean by that? I mean if the mission is assassination, person will be assassinated, regardless if the man is like Gatou or Tazuna. Oh yeah, and even though its NaruTen, they most likely be in love with each other for a while, just like. Next chapter will start off with training then go to normal missions, or being deployed (Kumo or Konoha/Ame border)

**AN:** Another thing I though about, this is war, and I'm thinking some people are going to die.

**RyougaZell:** Yeah, the seal was mostly wood bindings, well it got old and rotting and Kyuubi broke free and made a B-line for Konoha. Kirekatte is not their family surname, it just what they call themselves, they don't have a surname and I see no reason to give them one. My understanding of Japanese is minimal so the two words may be combined wrong, but any the words mean Kire Cut Katte Once, well because they use weapons and a great man once said never cut twice…. Yeah it was a spur of the moment thing.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"Kyuubi"

Chapter 9: Revenge and Havoc

**Stupid**

**Dumb**

**Retarded**

**Suicidal**

**Impossible**

**Crazy**

**R****idiculous**

Those are just a few of the choice words people had to say about the mission Naruto is currently on. To him this mission had to be done, and he was the only one in the village, make that world that could do it. They had to pay for what they did to Konoha. This was a mission where even both the Hokage would die attempting. The mission was so ridiculous it was given the "SS-Rank". An unofficial rank given to mission where it was though to be more than impossible, but if completed would give eternal fame to anyone who completed it. Though this was the first time a mission with that rank was attempted. The blonde Chuunin was only thinking about the OTHER words that were said.

**Legend**

**Jounin Rank**

**ANBU**

They did tell him he should do something great for Konoha. What could be greater than destroying the Kage tower of Kirigakure, **ALONE**? After all they deserved it after the shit they pulled. The nerves of those Kiri ninja to do something like that. He wondered if they though they could get away with it, or rather did they think that Konoha would only torture / execute the Kiri-nin that were caught after their stunt. By now you're probably asking. "What they hell did they do?" Well, they…. 

**Flashback****: 2 Weeks ago (Location: Konoha Mountain)(1 week after last chapter) **

Three Kiri ANBU finally started the most dangerous mission they ever faced. Even though this part of the village is rather empty and lax with security, well lax compared with the rest of the village. They had planned this mission for the last 3 months and so far everything was good.

Yasuo, the teams captain almost ready to give the signal for his team to start the mission. They knew this would have to be fast if they wanted to live. They also knew that there would only be a 30 chance of them getting back alive. 40 seconds, that's the time limit they sent for the execution of the mission, any long and they might as well kill themselves.

Jiro and Gen, his two teammates were currently ready for the mission, itching for the signal. It didn't take long for it to come.

Once they got the signal they both sprang to action creating a many Mizu Bunshin as they could (5 Seconds). Giving them all a fist full on explosion notes (15 seconds). Having them run and jump on the faces carved into the Mountain (10 Seconds). Having set off the explosions (5 Seconds). Yasuo was happy, they just destroyed all 5 faces that were on that mountain, now the people oh Konoha would be scared to be in their own village and Konohana's credibility would be hurt. But right now it was time to leave.

Very unfortunately for them, 2 things happened that they didn't expect at that time. One was that a 4-man ANBU patrol happened to see them as soon as they started running. Second was Sandaime Hokage was very close by and spotted the Konoha ANBU chasing them and decided to help.

It didn't take long for the Konoha ANBU forces to catch up and surrounded them. The Kiri Nins knew they were done for. Even if they could kill the ANBU, it wouldn't be quick enough as they know more ninja were on their way. So they decided, like all ANBU that getting captured was not an option and was about to commit suicide, but before they could they were knocked out buy a rather long staff that happened to be wielded by Sandaime.

**Flashback END**

Yes, was they did caused Konoha clients to decrease by 15 as well a minor panic. Casualties were a minimum, only a few people that happened to be under the monument at the time. All that didn't matter to Naruto, what he was mad about was they came into his village and disrespected all 5 of the Hokage, including his father.

Now the boy is current on his way to a location 35 miles away from Kiri so they could setup they strike. He looks at his team while feeling kind of out of place. He was not with his normal squad but with one a person would call "Elite's". Inochi, Choza, and Shikaku of the Ino-Shika-Cho, Aburame Shibi, Inuzuka Tsume, Hyuuga Hiashi, Hatake Kakashi, and Maito Gai. A team any smart ninja would run from. Though even this team won't be able to help him while he was IN Kiri.

* * *

**Destination**

Now that they were at their location they got to work. Scanning the area, setting traps and Naruto going over the plan with them a few times so they were ready for the mission.

Inochi signaled for a large falcon that had been following the team to come to him. When it landed he did the jutsu his clan is famous for and possessed the bird. Naruto they took out one of his tri-kunai let the bird hold the ring it in its beak. It then flapped it wings and took off. Now Naruto had to wait.

He then took out a sealing scroll and unsealed a cloak very similar to the one his father wore. The main or only difference was that instead of saying Yondaime or Forth, it said the nickname Naruto decided it after much trouble. (AN: yes it took me a LONG time, like since chapter 1 to decided)

HAVOC 

If he put it on everyone in Kiri would know WHO did it and he would be the most wanted person in 2 nations, which would make anyone who doubted Konoha and him think twice. If he didn't then he would be safer, though not by much with the bounty Iwa had on him.

"Ah what ever, I'm gonna put it on." After all what Naruto wants most is for people to recognize and acknowledge him. He then put on the cloak, grabbed a scroll he had prepared before he left on the mission.

40 Minutes later Inochi returned to his body. He walk to Naruto and said "I planted it directly behind the tower, they area has a decent amount of space and no people were there. Good luck kid, if you manage to come back we will get you back to Konoha at any cost."

Naruto nodded to the man then used Kyuubi's chakra to up his max ammount. Once he had enough chakra he concentrated a bit. Once he found what he was looking for he activated the seal that was planted in Kiri and used Hiraishin no Jutsu.

* * *

** Kirigakure no Sato**

Shiro, a Chuunin of Kiri whom happen to be on his way to start his patrol on the gate. He wondered how things would be from now on. At first Kiri was in a mild war, not really doing much but small skirmishes, mostly to test and train themselves. He knew all that would be different because of the attack on Konoha.

He wondered how they would try and retaliate, he knew they would try. As soon as he though that he got his answer. "What the hell is that smoke?" he said. Directly behind the Kage tower was a large plume of smoke, far lager than the tower itself. Then from out of the smoke, the largest fireball he ever seen engulfed the tower. When the fireball was done he seen what caused it, a toad, the largest toad he had ever seen, with someone standing on top of him. He recognized the person, he was in Kiri's bingo book after the Tsuchikage sent them notice of his bounty. He was Kazama Naruto; he only looked at the entry because of the large amount of money they were gonna pay for him.

Then, less than a second after the fire was done the toad grabbed a large blade from his side and threw it into a building. 'Shit, that was the hospital.' Then the toad leaped into the air. Once it was high in air it shot 2 blast of water into other places in the village. 'Shit, where are our summers? That thing is gonna wreck the village if we don't hurry.' Then to his relief and horror, there was another large puff of smoke in the air where the toad was. 'Where is the guy that was on it?'

The Kiri Chuunin was starring intently at the cloud of smoke for any sign of the intruder, he had to pay for destroying the hospital where some of his friends were and for the Kage tower.. "Wait… Oh god no, there was a meeting today in the tower." Everyone with Chuunin rank or higher knew of the meeting that was to take place today. He also knew that their was gonna be at least 10 Chuunin, 10 Jounin, the new Seven Swordsmen, and most importantly the Mizukage.

He saw something drop the smoke, but he could instantly tell that it was no person but rather a scroll. He knew it would be stupid to go to the scroll as it could be a trap but he was not thinking straight at the moment. When he got to the seen he noticed most people were looking for survivors in the tower. 'Hopefully the Mizukage is still alive, at the very least. We can't afford to lose everyone who was in that building right now.'

He picked up the scroll and loosely tested it for traps then opened it. It was a message.

_You idiots disrespected us with the crap you pulled and this is the result. The faces on our mountain will be rebuilt, even better than they were before. But you will never get back those who died in my attack. We are not done with our payback, there were 5 faces on the mountain and you will feel the wraith of ever one of them. This one was for out Shodaime, the start. You should do well to remember that it only took __**1**__ Konoha Ninja to cause this much damage to your village._

_** Havoc**_

Needless to say, Shiro was pissed; who the hell did Konoha think they were? 'The people who sent one ninja to wreck havoc on the village.' He though, then quickly squashed that though. He had to get this scroll to someone.

* * *

**Destination**

It had not even been a minute since Naruto used Hiraishin warp into Kirigakure, they were not even 100 sure it would work. If Kiri had seals around the village to prevent entry it would not have, but when Naruto warped back smiling they knew it had worked.

"We should get going, after what I did they are going to be searching this whole country for us soon, and we aren't exactly far away from the village." Said Naruto. The group nodded and they all took off running at full speed. Naruto only could keep up by using the chakra of the tailed beast that he harbors. At the pace they were going it would take about 2-3 days to reach the village.

It was when they were entering Konoha when the unexpected happened. None other than Hyuuga Hiashi turned to Naruto and said. "Kazama-sama, I would like for you to have a meeting with you and my daughter tomorrow to discus a possible marriage arrangement." Naruto knew it was going to be a tough meeting He also knew he had to meet with Hyuuga at least so he told him it would be possible. Then they all headed to the Hokage Tower to give the report.

(AN: All council members call each other -sama out of respect. Everyone else besides the Hokage adds the –sama to the council as well. Its not required, but most do it anyway.)

* * *

**Hokage Tower**

When they entered his office Jiraiya couldn't help but notice their smiles, especially Naruto's. That and the fact that they came back alive was all he needed to know that the mission was a success. Well that and the fact that his spies knew of an attack on Kiri, he probably knew more about it than they did. He just wanted to know if they made it back and how the mission was completed.

"Report." Is all that the Godaime said.

And report is what they did; one by one Naruto teammates gave their individual reports on the mission, as well as other minor things. A half an hour passed before they were done with their stories and it was now Naruto's turn to tell what they could not see.

"When the tri-kunai was in place, I used Hiraishin no Jutsu to warp to Kiri, once I was in…"

**Flashback****: Naruto's POV in Kiri**

Once he was warped into Kiri, Naruto checked his surroundings to make sure he was alone, he was. He quickly picked up the planted tri-kunai and put it with the rest of the others. He then bit his them, formed the hand seals needed for Kuchiyose no Jutsu then slammed his hand to the ground to complete it. He and Gamabunta had already went over the plan of what to do once summoned so ever before the cloud of smoke dissipated they started on the combination jutsu Katon: Gamayu Endan.

The blast of fire was large and they were rather close to the target, which was the Mizukage tower. The jutsu lasted for about 10 seconds, turning the building in burning rubble. This was supposed to complete the mission but the Toad had different plans. He then grabbed the blade that was at his side and haphazardly toss it into another large building, which they had no idea what it was, but it was big so whatever. Gamabunta then leapt as high as he could into the air and shot two shots of Suiton: Teppōdama into other random spots in the village.

The moment that he stopped shooting the blast of water, Naruto released the summoning and Gamabunta returned to his own world. He then released the summoned toad, causing a large cloud of smoke just as it did summoning it, he then dropped a scroll for Kiri to find. Naruto then activated Hiraishin and warped back to where the other Konoha ninja were.

**Flashback END**

"From the few spies we have in Kiri we know of the results of your attack. 43 civilians were killed, 56 injured. 4 Gennins killed none were injured. 17 Chuunin were killed, 8 injured. 26 Jounin were killed, 6 injured. Finally 1 Mizukage was killed. The Kage tower was destroyed completely. The hospital was badly damaged, and a few shops were destroyed." Said Jiraiya, the Godaime Hokage.

Out of all of what was said Naruto was focus on one thing. 'I killed the Mizukage.' He hopped the Mizukage was in the tower, seems his luck was with him. Now that the Mizukage was dead, and the village was hurt they would have to pull their focus from the war, leaving Konoha to put more pressure on other villages like Kumo or Iwa.

He then though about the civilians that were killed, he was about to get sad over them then quickly got over that. Weather they were ninja or not they brought it on themselves. One, they were in a ninja village that was currently at war, they knew the dangers and accepted them. Two, weather or not the directly fought against Konoha they did support Kiri thus making them an enemy.

Naruto was brought out of his though were the Hokage dismissed all but Naruto from the room. Once they were all gone the Hokage tossed Naruto a scroll. "Sealed within that scroll are a few things you'll need now. One is your new ID, recognizing you as a Jounin, your ANBU gear is also in the scroll, and lastly your pay for this mission. That's a lot of money, as much as it would cost to buy 3 "S-Rank" missions." Said Jiraiya.

"You're not going to be a full time ANBU, mostly just when going into other countries or when you are doing border patrol. I have a question for you, would you like your team to become ANBU so that you could form a squad or would you rather join a current team." Said the Godaime.

Naruto though about what he said. He liked his team so he told him he would want to keep the one he has. "That's fine but in the next few month we will probably have to replace one of your team members with one of the graduating medics. Which member, it will be up to you. But for now, you can go, you probably wont leave the village again for a few months." Said Sandaime.

Naruto turn and was about to leave when he remembered something. "Oh yeah, I have a meeting with Hyuuga about their marriage thing tomorrow."

Sarutobi just smiled and said. "We know, he planned to have the meeting as soon as possible after the mission. I went ahead and bough you some formal wear for the meeting, its in the scroll as well. I would like to go with you, but its not my place. Just don't let him pressure you. There are a lot of people who has offered, more offers are in that scroll as well. They are all after the same things, the status and political power they would gain by having you in their family, and also the bloodline limit you now have. Knowing that you should be after the same, which marriage would YOU benefit from most, use that and decide."


	10. Takeover and Medic

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

AN: Hmm where to start? Ahh! Lack of updates are due to my new full time job, PS3, and a side of anime. Also due to figuring out where I wanted to take this story. I figured it out though. I hope you like what I'm doing. Also there will be a time skip after next chapter. It will be longer than the one in the manga/anime for a few choices reason. Also a few people think that's this is turning into NaruHina, it's not, sort of, you'll see what I mean when you read. Just because a girl gets a big role doesn't mean he has to be with her. Also because he is with her doesn't mean she will be the female lead.

Let me explain the personality of Naruto team briefly. (Because 3 of them is kind of OOC)

Naruto: Arrogant, Showoff, Loves attention, aggressive (will not show mercy to a 2 y/o if they are an enemy). Most of all he is a Kid who had to grow up too fast.

Tenten: Somewhat passive, determined, optimistic.

Lee: Lee!

Forth Teammate: at bottom. (Kind of spoils chapter)

**The Three Stoogies: **Nothing he chose to ignore them all for now, acts like he never got it.

RyougaZell: They were there in case something happened. If Kiri would have cough Naruto not even Kyuubi would not be able to help. 

**naruto6660: **Warped, he used Hiraishin to warp inside. Naruto is technically not that strong, A Chuunin is what he should stay but because of losses due to the war, and the fact that he pull off such a mission got him promoted. (Besides, GamaBunta did all the real work) Harem? No at the end of the story there will be one.

**Ksai:** yes **I NEED A BETA, PLEASE SOMEONE BETA THIS STORY FOR ME!** Yeah I kind of though that too, hope I did better this chapter.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 10: Takeover and Medic

* * *

**Kirigakure No Sato (3 months after last Chapter)**

It's been 3 long months for the Nanadaime Mizukage (9th). He has only been in office for 2 month and the rest of the time he has been rearranging things to his liking. He hated that his predecessor killed all of the bloodlines that were in Kiri and most of the ones that were in Mizu no Kuni.

It wasn't all that hard for him to convince some that were in hiding to come to his aid when he saw his chance to become the leader of Kiri. They only had to look to his side and see that his right hand man had a bloodline limit to know they he though they were useful. They also knew they he didn't like the way things were ran in Kiri. So when Momochi Zabuza, came to where they were hiding along with Haku, the seven swordsmen of the mist (ALL of them), His sword completed, and more money than they could ever hope to have 'Donated' from a now dead man named Gatou, they had to accept.

It was not hard for them to gain control of Kiri. They hadn't needed to do much but show up with Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, and about 50 users of various bloodlines and Kiri pretty much accepted Zabuza as their leader. They really didn't have much choice, they had no ninja the caliber of Zabuza, Kisame, or any members of the Seven. They also hated the last Mizukage's decision to kill everyone who had a bloodline limit.

At the moment Zubaza and Kisame are in a meeting to two men. They discussion they are having could change the war and make everything more dangerous for everyone. Though such things should be expected when talking Orochimaru and Kabuto.

* * *

**Konohagakure No Sato**

Naruto and his team were in full ANBU gear receiving their first mission as a new ANBU squad. It would also be the first mission they have with their new teammate. Naruto had a choice between Sakura, Hinata, and some guy he didn't know. Because Neji was assigned as leader to a team who had lost theirs, Naruto chose the Hyuuga so they would still have a Byakugan user on the squad. She seemed to get a bit bolder since the meeting they had, and he later found that she didn't seem to like being around he family.

Little did Naruto know, she now had negative feelings for her clan because of the reason Naruto declined their offer. He didn't say the reason at the meeting but after she was chosen for the team she built up enough courage to ask. His reason was: "There is nothing wrong with you. Its because I wont make my family into slaves." Hinata never liked the Caged Bird Seal, and only used it one time when she was forced to. The seal was something that should have been a secret for the Hyuuga, maybe others knew but Naruto should not have. She concluded that the only way he could have known was Neji.

The team was only half trained in the ways of ANBU but they had no time to just train for months. They were only put into ANBU because going on a war-related mission with Naruto as Naruto or HAVOC was too dangerous. It didn't take long to receive their mission and they already have their gear packed in scrolls for an extended mission. Mission: Go to Suna and await orders from Suna.

In other words they had to travel all the way to Suna then tag along with another team. "Well, lets get going." Said Naruto. He was wearing a Hawk mask and a white ANBU cloak (because his hair stood out). He then took off with the others following close behind him.

"Yosh! Hawk-san, lets make it to Suna in 12 hours!" yelled Lee. He was wearing an Ape mask and no cloak.

"Stupid Ape! It takes 3 days at full speed to reach Suna, we are going to reach them in 4 ½ days." Tenten replied. She wore a dogs mask.

"That was mean Dog-san. I'm sure he is just excited about this mission. Besides with the pace Hawk-sama is going we're going to make it in 3 days." Said Hinata. She had on a cat's mask.

Naruto heard what Hinata said and thought. 'Is it me or does Hinata disagree with everything Tenten says, No matter what it is.'

It was true, all during the 3 months training if Tenten suggested one thing Hinata suggested another. Hinata would always want to pair with Naruto, and if he was using clones she wanted to pair with real one. It was a logical explanation for this, Hinata strong feelings for the boy, but she suspected he had a small crush on Tenten. Hinata refused to loose, even if she had to leave her clan who the reason she was lonely in the first place.

* * *

**River Country (2 days later)**

If Naruto and his team kept traveling they could have been in Suna in 1 more day. But this was Naruto, Konoha's #1 showoff so this was not something he could ignore. Three Ame Gennins, he had no idea why they were here. Truthfully he suspected they were on a C or B ranked mission. All that didn't matter though, the only thing that did matter was they were from Ame.

It was dark out and Naruto's squad was on the treetops surrounding the Gennins who were on the ground standing in a fighting position. Before the Ame nin could do anything Naruto was inside their circular formation and Lee was on the ground in front of them. Before they noticed Naruto he made 2 Kage Bunshin and used Kanashibari no Jutsu on all 3 of the Nins.

Naruto was about to start questioning them until he saw Hinata quickly jump to the ground and staring in the direction that Tenten was. What he saw instantly made his eyes turn red. A woman, probably the Jounin sensei to these Gennin had Tenten wrapped neck down in some kind of black cloth. The Woman also had about 6 long senbon in her hand.

"Let go of my students or I will kill her." Said the Ame Jounin. Naruto had a better idea, he used Hiraishin to warp directly behind her and with 2 kunai he attempted to stab both sides of her neck. It would have worked if the cloth on her neck weren't as hard as steel.

'Shit he's fast!' she though, and without hesitation she threw the three senbon into Tenten stomach. This caused Naruto to drop his Kunai, take out and transform his blade. When he was done he took another slash at the woman but he only hit a large black cloth where the nin should have been. His frustration increased when the cloth started to wrap around his sword. He quickly let go off it before his hands were caught.

He looked to see Lee and Hinata ready to face off against the woman and her team who were now free. He then looked at Tenten, the cloth was still on her but she said she could hold out until they finished.

"Aura-sensei, thank god you got here in time. Now that we're free we can help you too." Said Kenichi. "No! You guys hurry up and get out of here. You're no match for them." She knew they were going to protest so she made herself clear. "If you stay here with me you'll just get me killed, NOW GO!" That was all it took, and they shot off in the opposite direction as the Konoha ANBU.

Naruto didn't like that. You couldn't let enemy nins go, it was just common sense to get rid of them when you can. "Oh hell no you don't." said Naruto. He then threw a tri-kunai towards the fleeing nins. Aura threw a shuriken after it and stopped it before it hit her student. When she turned back to attack Naruto she had to block a trademark Konoha Senpu from Lee. She did so with another piece of cloth, it also wound around and bound Lee as it did Tenten, leaving only his head exposed.

Before she could finish Lee with senbon, she heard a loud explosion in the direction her students went. When she turned to look she barely had enough time to dodge a kunai slash Naruto was aiming at her face.

Naruto noticed she was trying to look past him to where the explosions happened. "Its too late if you're worried about them." Said Naruto.

This only enraged the woman, she was calm the whole time but now that was lost. "Why? Why did this happen? It was just a stupid C-Rank mission. You fucking monster, they just graduated a month ago, they were only 13, they were no threat to you and they were running away so WHY!?"

"If they were that old they should have been better, oldest person on my squad is only 14 so don't start yelling at me. Why? You idiots are half the reason this war started and then you act like we're the bad guys when shit doesn't go your way." Replied Naruto.

Aura didn't care what he was saying. They may have been the same age but the skill difference was too much. They did start the war but they didn't send fresh out of school kids to fight in it either. 'This one in the white is fast, the other one that's trying to free the first one I caught seem to have good reflexes because she dodged my first attack when I got here.'

Right after that though she thew some senbon at Naruto, who using speed gained from training + Kyuubi's chakra dodged easily. He then started a Taijutsu assault, unfortunately not she blocked everything with her cloth. When he landed another blow to her stomach, which would have broken his knuckles from the steel like clothif not for the beast, she grabbed his wrist and used her Bloodline Limit: Tanmono, to bind him, she then thew about 6 long senbon into his side.

Aura Rei was going to make sure to finish him but she had one more person to bind. She looked behind her to see Hinata who had come down from Tenten and was ready to attack to save Naruto. Hinata ran forward to trust her palm out in from of her aiming for Aura heart.

It was all rather anti-climatic, Hinata was ready to start the biggest battle of her life and it was over the moment it started. The cloth, while ridiculously strong, was still cloth at the end of the day. Aura had been arrogant after taking blow after blow from Naruto and was going to let Hinata see how futile it was. Hinata's palm connected right above her heart sending chakra to the Ame nins heart, in a few seconds she would be dead.

The Hyuuga was shocked. 'I..I killed her….' She though. That line of though only lasted for a second until she noticed the cloth bindings disintegrate. She quickly rushed to Naruto and started to remove Senbon and heal his wounds. It only took about 20 seconds to heal him, or rather remove the senbone and let the wounds heal themselves. When Naruto was fine she let out a sigh and continued to look at him while he got off the ground.

"Cat-san! You have to heal her!" said Lee who had brought Tenten to her. "Cat heal her, me and Ape are going to patrol the area to make sure no one else is around." Said Naruto. Without waiting for a reply the two took off.

Hinata removed the senbon from Tenten's side and was about to start healing her but before she did she pulled her hands back and looked Tenten's mask for a while. Tenten was still conscious but barely and was wondering why she wasn't being healed yet, she was bleeding and Hinata was just looking at her for the last 2 minuets.

Hinata was having the biggest internal conflict of her life, seconds felt like minutes for her. She could not believe what she was thinking and was scared because she was considering it for this long. 'The needles were not poisoned, but I'm the only one who knows that. Small amounts of poison doesn't work on Naruto so no would ever….'

She then though about how Naruto would feel about such a thing, and what would happen if he did find out. So she started the healing. While scanning she noticed something that was damaged by one of the senbon, if left alone it would cause that part of her body to be useless forever. 'I said anything, so I'll do anything. That's my nindo!' So she healed the stab wounds and left what she found alone, with no plans on telling the girl.

Even though she was healed she was in no condition to move around so the group made camp where the Ame nins were (After disposing of the body). One good night's rest and she would be back to 100. Tenten was just happy everything was ok, Hinata had saved them all. But for those two minutes she though she was going to be left to die. She decided to do her best to avoid getting injured.

Tenten and Lee were already in the tent ready to sleep, Naruto had first watch and he was just waiting for Hinata to go inside the tent. When he saw her throwing up with her mask removed behind a tree he knew that wasn't going to happen soon.

Naruto ran up to her then ask, "What's wrong?" After caching her breath she replied. "I..I.. did.. something wrong." She replied. Her eyes were also watering. The only explanation Naruto could come up with is the Ame nin she killed.

"You shouldn't be sad about that. You did nothing wrong! She would have killed all of us if you didn't. Hell even those Genin would have killed us if they had the chance. One thing you should remember when you're fighting is they wont feel bad about killing you, and even if you do beat them and let them go, they will just come back later and maybe kill one of your allies." Told Naruto.

For a second Hinata was a little confused, then she realized he though she was like this because of killing the Ame ninja. 'I did something much worse. I though about killing her, and if she ever finds out I could have fixed that she is going to hate me.'

Naruto took off his mask, smiled and said. "Everything going to be fine. You should get some sleep and try not to think about it, we have to make it to Suna in a little over a day."

Looking into his face Hinata instantly calmed down and had her answer for everything. She then leaned towards him and embraced him in a tight hug. 'I was the only one who acknowledged him. Of all the girls class I was the only one who watched him instead of Sasuke. When he said he would become Hokage, I was the only one who believed him. I was the only one who did not make fun of him. In this entire world I was the ONLY one who loved him. Now just because they know Yondaime was his father, and he has a bloodline limit, they all act like they did not ignore him. Those.. tramps are all asking him to marry him not because of him but because of his father or his blood! Most of them don't even know that he should be loved more than Yondaime, I bet they would run like the cowards they are. Me, it has to be me. I'm the only one, the only one who can do it. No one else can be with him, no. It has to be me!' though Hinata.

If Naruto were a mind reader he would probably shed a tear for the girl. Hinata's personality wasn't suited for war, or truly to be a medic nin. There was also they way her clan treated her, and her strong belief that it was her clans fault they he did not want to be with her. Truly it didn't matter how or why it happened, all that does it the fact that it did. Something in the girl snapped and most would call her crazy. Something that started off as admiration evolved to a crush, overtime that became love, finally those innocent feelings, ones that everyone should feel at least once mutated to something people should avoid: Obsession. She truly believed she was the only one who could make him happy and it was her duty to the future Hokage to do so. To her, failing this mission was not an option, no matter what it took to do so.

When she released him the sides of their face rubbed together and this caused Naruto to blush a bit. He was still not used to contact like that, it was like the second time a female has ever hugged him. Possibly the third person to hug him in total.

Hinata was also blushing but that was normal. 'He blushed when I hugged him. That means he likes it. I'll have to remember that.' After that though she went to the tent.

Poor Naruto, enemy ninja should be the least of his worries right now.

* * *

**Sunagakure No Sato:**

Naruto and his team were standing outside of Suna's gate. They were not even allowed in. Though they could understand why an ANBU team was not let in… But it was HOT! Fortunately it didn't take too long for the team they were going to assist to come out. It only took a glance to notice that the 3 of them liked big weapons.

The female walked up to them and introduced her group. "Hello, my name is Temari. The boy with the makeup is Kankuro and he is Gaara. I'm the leader of this mission and so you will take your orders from me. Lets go I will tell you the mission when we get to the border of Bird Country." After a nod from Naruto they all 7 of them took off to the border.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! (Kinda)**

Hinata's personality (down a little)

Hinata: Overly obsessive (with Naruto), slightly psychotic, aggressive when it comes to making him happy.


	11. War and Peace

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

AN: Seems everyone hates Hinata in this fic, GOOD because you haven't seen anything yet. Oh yeah sorry for taking so damn long, I had something planned then the manga completely ruined that (was going to take out rain). So after thinking and thinking I finally said whatever and had the time skip in this chapter.

ShrapnelMan: I didn't want to confirm it in that chapter but I knew people would guess so it's fine. You will have to wait to see what happens between the two, I have something cool planned.

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 11: War and Peace

Naruto and his team are in an odd place for an ANBU team. He would not be surprised if they were the first ever. Normally ANBU does not stay in a hotel room. Temari had disguised herself and gotten two rooms, giving one to them. Worst part is that they will be staying here for two days before resuming the mission. He sent a letter via messenger toad and was waiting for a reply from Jiraiya. He didn't have to wait long as a pop, the telltale sing of summon coming into this world was heard.

He grabbed the scroll from the toads' mouth and it went back to its own world. After opening the scroll he looked at it and it read "Because of the nature of this mission only remove your mask, speak or use your signature Jutsu if you must. You are being sent to Iwagakure no Sato with a Suna team so that they can sign a cease fire agreement. So if someone discovers your identity abandon the mission and return to Konoha."

"Hey guys, we should go to the Hot Springs bath while were here. We are going to be here for a few days so we might as well relax a bit, we are going to Iwa after all. Make sure you're not noticed by the Suna team. Even if they do see you they won't know who you are. Hinata, remember to disguise your eyes." They found it hard to argue with that logic so off they went.

* * *

**Hot springs (girl's side)**

Tenten was just about to open the door to enter the bathing area of the Hot Springs. Hinata had already entered but she had decided to setup a few small traps on her cloths, better safe than sorry.

When she was out the door she spotted Hinata with her Byakugan active, slightly red in the face. Tenten could hear Naruto and Lee being as loud as ever behind the wall that separated the two areas. Putting the two things together she could only come to one conclusion. Hinata was peeping on them.

Tenten then got into the water and moved over to where the Hyuuga was. When she was close she noticed her Byakugan was now off. Still Tenten had to ask! "You were peeking at them weren't you?" she asked in a playful tone.

"No, I was not peeking at _them_." Hinata replied with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Were you watching the area?" Tenten asked, trying to start a friendly conversation.

She thought she might be finally getting to have a girl talk when Hinata asked "Do you have any feelings for Naruto-sama?"

"Naruto? Hmm, he's a good person, an even better ninja, he also has decent looks. I can't say that I have any really strong feelings for him though. My family has requested an arranged marriage for the both of us. Weather he accepts is another issue. I hope he does though, we would be able to become an official clan, and he will also be able to help us create weapons with abilities, which is getting rare." Tenten said, hopping to become friends with the girl. In a few seconds she will know how impossible that will be.

"So you want to marry him only for the benefit of you and your family, not even caring about what he needs? I think you should stay away from him you whore. You're not worthy of being with him, besides you would be useless as his wife." Hinata Said in a low voice.

"I would be useless? You Hyuuga do the same thing so how could you call me a whore for it? What the hell could your family of slaves give him?" Tenten said.

Now Tenten is a nice person, and would usually never let mere words get her angry. No, never has she gotten very angry over words, but what Hinata said were not mere words they were _Fighting Words_!

Fortunately or unfortunately depending of your views, before anything could start the door opened and Temari stepped out. The Suna kunoichi could feel the tension in the air.

Because of the new arrival and the fact she had no intentions of telling the girl, she answered the question in her head. 'I can give children unlike you. No matter how many people that come attached to a marriage, he will never be satisfied until he has true blood related family members. Even if he does marry you I doubt that the village would allow his bloodline to die because you can't have children, so another woman will have to do so. When that happens I will be the one who does and then he will leave you because of it! No matter what it takes I will be the one that ends up with him.'

* * *

The Mission to end the war was simple and ended without any problems, many people around the elemental countries celebrated the end of the war, happened it ended before things got out of hand. If only these people knew that some people were not happy with the way it ended. Most of the people felt that way because they felt things were not settled. However one individual would miss the constant battles. This person's thirst for battle will in time cause others to react. 

Truly Havoc and the insanity that follows him will make things get out of hand.

Fortunately for the peace loving people things will take a few years and a few incidents before that happens. Now let us move forward in time, closer to that point.

* * *

**4 Years Later: Konoha Hospital**

Uzumaki Naruto was enjoying the happiest moment of his life. It had taking a long time to get to this point. His wife, Tenten had just had the first of what he hoped would be many children. A baby boy he named Minato, after his father. He looked over to his wife who was holding the child and though back when she almost didn't make it back from a mission he couldn't join her on, even though she returned from the mission, Hinata died, his temporary replacement died, and Lee was badly wounded.

_**FLASHBACK --------**_

_Naruto knew Lee was hardly in any condition to answer question, __and even if he was completely fine, the mission was classified__. The blond could care less about shit like that, the first mission he missed, because he was in talks with Tenten's family had gone horribly wrong, 2 were dead and 2 wounded.__ 'I asked her not to go.'_

_"Lee, I need to know what happened. Who did this? Did they capture Hinata or did they kill her where she was? Where were you guys when it happened? How many of them? Do you know where they were from?__ Lee tell me, they hurt you and Tenten, they KILLED Hinata. Lee!" Naruto franticly said. _

_"They did-__didn't__ cap her… she used… 2 scrolls… of notes... killed them all… with herself… other guy... stayed __wit__… stayed with her… to help." Lee said._

_"Thanks Lee." Naruto said before leaving the room and going to the one Tenten was in. She was asleep, but her body was in better shape than Lee's.__ He sat next her bed and held her hand. They had been engaged for months and would be getting married soon. He didn't even want to think of her dying, he was happy she was one of the ones who came __back,__ it's not that he wasn't sad for Hinata, because he was very said about her death. _

_Right after the singing of the treaty __was signed Naruto started teaching __fuuninjutsu__ to a large group of students. He didn't want to be the only one Konoha had using__ it__ on missions. His whole team had joined the class, Hinata was above average, Tenten was average, and Lee was kick out of class__ for yelling and doing pushups in the isle. _

_**End Flashback**_

Thinking about Hinata made him think of when he first announced his engagement to Tenten

_**FLASHBACK --------**_

_Because Tenten and her family agreed to join HIM rather him joining them, __thus __creating an Uzumaki clan__ he agreed to marry her. The fact that he liked her and that her family's interest were the same as his help__ed__ him in his decision. They had planned to keep it a secret until all the details were worked out,__ but they had to announce it soon because of the official end of the Uchiha clan. Uchiha Sasuke, __Haruno__ Sakura, and their two other teammates never returned from a__n A-Class__ mission._

_Naruto was sitting on top of the Hokage __Mountain__, just thinking about everything when someone landed beside him. When he looks to see who it was he found his Hyuuga teammate._

_"Why?" She asked him._

_"Why what?"__ He responded._

_"Why her?__ Why are you going to marry her? How could you marry someone who doesn't even love you?__ Why won't you even look at me even though I love you? They don't even want you__, what they want__ is you bloodline limit, your __fuuninjutsu__, and your political power. They don't know anything about you and they never even looked at you before you graduated and now that you have something they want people are fighting over you. So, why, why would you choose someone like __that?__" __Hinata said with tears running down her eyes._

_"Hinata, I'm sure you're correct when you say she doesn't love me, but I know she feels something. I'm also sure that whatever she feels for me is nothing compared to what __you feel for me. I know they only want what I have, and the power I could bring them. Most of the__m__ probably only seen me as 'that brat' before they knew who my father was as well. __There is one thing you're forgetting Hinata, I __want__ this. While I can't say I love her__ I do like her a lot. They may want what I have but they have things I want as well Hinata, this is not a one sided deal." Naruto said._

_Seeing that she was about to say something Naruto cut her __off.__ "You should give up on me. You're the Hyuuga heir, I'm sure there is someone else you will fall in love with."_

_"Give up?__ How could you of all people tell someone to give __up?__I'll never give up. I will never find someone else to love. If I can't be with you then I will never be with anyone." Hinata said__ the last part__ in a low voice,__ though__ it was loud enough for Naruto to hear._

_Naruto stared at her for a few moments before getting up and walking in front of her.__ "Hinata now you're just making me feel bad. You're telling me if it's not with me you will never kiss, and remain a virgin until you die?" Naruto said with a joking tone._

_"Yes, I'm serious." She replied._

_Naruto then leaned in and kissed her. She was shocked for about 2 seconds before she wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss by putting her tong in his mouth. The kiss lasted for a minute, one that went far too fast for the girl._

_"So that's how a kiss from someone who love you should feel, I'll remember it. I would have felt really bad if you went your entire life with a kiss for someone you loved, so think of it as a consolation prize. It's unfortunate that you won't__ find someone else as I won't help you with your other first. See you later Hinata!" He said before jumping off the mountain._

_**End Flashback**_

"Naruto, come and hold your son." Tenten said.

"Eh! Are you sure, he's like really small and stuff, I'm nervous." He said.

"You should be! He looks exactly like you so I'm sure he tough, you won't hurt him by holding him. I also can't believe I feel fine after this, having this bloodline limit is really cool, even though they won't let me go home yet." She said.

Right when Naruto was at her bed she look him in the eyes and said. "Naruto I love you so much, you know."

"Yes I know. I love you as well." He replied before quickly kissing her. 'This is definite a kiss from someone who loves you.'

"You've given me so much over the last few years, more than I even dreamed I could have. Marrying you was the best thing I could have done. The things you taught me and the things we did together, and now this child. Even if people outside of Konoha say those things about us and we have bounty over 600 million dollars on us, it is all worth it. Regardless of what happens in from now on I'll be at your side, even if one day you don't want me to be. Here is a gift from me." She said before handing him the baby.

"Tenten, I will never, ever not want you to be with me." He said before looking at his child. Naruto chuckled and thought that maybe his hair was some type of bloodline limit as well, seeing as the child had the early stages of his blond messing hair. He then looked at the baby's eyes to see if he got his blue eyes or his mothers brown eyes. Luckily his eyes were open for the moment and when Naruto saw the eyes he got stiff. 'Is my son blind? If so someone will have to... NO! This is, these are Hyuuga eyes! Did she cheat on me with a damn Hyuuga? Is this why she said if I don't want her to be with me anyone? No she has my bloodline limit now and the hair on this child hair, I'm definitely the father, but then HOW?'

"Naruto hand me the child and I will explain everything." Tenten said. After Naruto gave her the child back she didn't say anything.

"Tenten! Tell me what going on, whose child is that?" He said.

"The father of this child is Uzumaki Naruto. The mother is" She paused here not really wanting to say it but a look from Naruto made her continue. "The mother is Hyuuga Hinata."

"What? She died years ago how can she be the mother? Even if she was alive I still don't see how it's possible for you to have her child." He said.

"It's not that complicated Naruto. If you clear up two misunderstandings you will know exactly how it's possible. First one is Hinata is not dead. The suicide attack was done by a Kage Bunshin. The truth is Hinata sabotaged the mission so that she could complete a personal mission of hers." Tenten said.

"What she's alive? Where, and tell me the rest I'm getting annoyed and I want answers." He said.

"Most of you questions, where she is, what she has been doing, how I had her child, and why she would sabotage a mission will be answered with this." She started to do a hand seals, seconds later her black hair turned dark blue, her skin got lighter, and her eyes turned lavender. "I am Hyuuga Hinata."

"When? How?... Then where is my wife?" Confusion, anger, he didn't know what to do or what were the best question to ask.

"What do you mean, I am your wife. It was me you married three years ago, it was me you fell in love with. I am the one you taught all you family Jutsu to, I was the one who continued to go on missions when everyone else was scared because how you fight. I am the one who gave you a child the bitch could never give you." She yelled.

"Hinata tell me, **WHERE THE FUCK IS MY WIFE?**" Naruto said and yelled.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNN" Minato cried because of his father's yelling.

She still didn't say anything, opting to consol the baby instead. Once he was sleep she started to speak. "She is fine Naruto. I've kept her in an old ANBU holding facility. I knew this day would come, and knew if I killed her not even you would be able to keep me from prison or execution."

"What makes you think I won't have you punished for this? Do you know exactly what you did? This…" He stopped talking when she transformed back into Tenten. He knew why she did so, a nurse opened the door seconds later.

"Miss, there has been an emergency and we must return home. Could you inform the doctor for us?" Hinata said while looking like Tenten.

"I will do so Uzumaki-sama" The nurse said before leaving.

Hinata gathered some things before standing up and walking next to Naruto. He nodded to her and they all disappeared in a flash of yellow.

* * *

**Uzumaki Clan Compound:**

The compound for their clan was build where the Uchiha clan was. Since there was no more Uchiha around to claim the property Naruto bought it and after taking everything useful like scrolls and other things they tore down everything and built things to fit the needs of the new clan. It was like a mini village inside of Konoha.

On the edge of the property was a large store where the clan sold equipment and weapons. Weapons ranging from kunai, swords, and basic specials weapons and much more could be bought. Further in there was a few buildings that held classes where Naruto would teach Fuuinjutsu to paying students or someone on a recommendation.

They also taught Kenjutsu and tutored students who didn't have a clan backing on basic weapons and Jutsu.

They had plenty of training fields for the clan members could have easy access to a private area. The workshops where explosion tags, shock tags, sealing scrolls were created were located towards what could be described as the back of the compound. Next to that is the workshop where they made kunai, shuriken and other normal weapons and equipment.

In the center was the residential and office area of the compound. The homes were rather large that could fit one or two families in them. The office was a large traditional Japanese building, and it held things like records, the library and other documents. It was where the non smiths or ninja of the clan worked.

Naruto and Hinata was in their or rather his home. The three of them appeared in the room that was for the child. "Hinata tell me where I can find her." She sat the baby down in his crib then turned to Naruto. After summing a small frog, she had it spit out a scroll.

He opened the scroll and looked over it and shook his head. Tenten really was in an abandoned ANBU holding facility and has been since that mission. He then made 7 Kage Bunshin, 3 left the house and the other 4 went to the corners of the room.

Just as he was about leave the room Hinata said something. "You asked why I wouldn't be punished. That's because you would never take the mother from your child. The other reason is because no matter how much you don't want it to be true, I am the one you truly love, not her."

He stepped out of the room and glared then the four clones made a barrier inside of the room so she could not exit. A second later Naruto was gone in a flash.

* * *

**A****bandoned ****Anbu**** H****olding ****F****acility**

It didn't take long to find the place where Tenten was held and he could see her sleep through the glass that kept her inside. He knew the rooms in this building suppressed chakra so there was no way for her to break the think glass. He was surprised and thankful that Hinata did not neglect her, she looked exactly like Hinata did when impersonating her. Well except that her hair was cut really low.

He went to the door of the cell and unlocked it before opening the door. The sound of the door work the girl from her sleep and Naruto received a blank stare from her. "I'm Sorry for not finding out sooner." He said.

Her eyes got wide in shock before she hopped off the bed and ran to him. "Naruto! Finally!" she said. Once she was out of the door he hugged her and said. "I know there is probably a ton things you want to do right now but first we must deal with your imposter." He said, a second later they disappeared in a flash of yellow.

* * *

**Naruto's House:**

When they appeared it was in Naruto's bedroom. "I called an emergency meeting, the elders, your mother, and the Godaime will be present. First we're going to have to change clothes." He then went to the closet and took 2 standard Konoha uniforms and two cloaks. After he handed he the clothes he started to change his.

"These are her clothes aren't they?" Tenten asked.

"Eh… Technically they are yours, that's a brand new uniform so it hasn't been worn yet. Normally I would have you wear something better but we don't have time." He said.

"Where exactly are we, does my family still live that compound." She asked.

"Ah! No, they all of the residential houses in this area. This is the old Uchiha compound, our clan lives and works in this area. How much do you know, did visit you much?" he said.

"She came at least once a month to give me supplies but she never really said anything to me. I don't even think I seen her personally in the last year." She said before going in the bathroom to dress in the uniform and the cloak. They were like the other cloak Naruto and Yondaime had except the ones they are wearing now had Uzumaki on the back.

"It was horrible, being in that room for years, eating the same stupid food for years, she forced me to shave my head every month or she would not bring supplies. I…" She was cut off her off by hugging her.

"Everything is fine now, after this meeting you'll be able to see your family and friends. You ready?" he said. He then made several hand seals behind her and when he was done he touched her head. Her hair started to rapidly grow until it reached her thighs. "Isn't this a bit too long?" she asked. "Ahh sorry, it's just…" 'It's just how I'm used to seeing it.' "Ready?" She nodded yes to his question and they were gone in a flash.

In the baby's room the barrier fell and 3 of the clones disappeared. "Change your clothes and come to the meeting room. Also transform into your true form." The clone said. She teleported to the bedroom where she changed into a Konoha uniform and a cloak, but she did not put on a vest. When she was done she teleported back to the baby's room, once she picked up Minato she was gone. Really they used Hiraishin far more than anyone should be using an S-Class Jutsu.

* * *

**Uzumaki Meeting Room:**

The meeting room looked more like a classroom, there was a desk where the elders and clan leaders sat, or who ever called the meeting. Then there were seats where the members sat, far more in numbers across from the first desk.

At the leaders table sat Naruto, Tenten, Jun a retired Jounin, Mei an older lady who made Katana, Hua who is Tenten's mother, Jiraiya the Godaime Hokage, and Hiashi, Hinata's father. The later five were waiting for Naruto to let them know why they were dragged into this meeting. A clone had shown up and told them it was an emergency.

They didn't have to wait long as a woman with baby in her arms walked into the room. "Hello Hokage-sama, Father." Hinata said before taking a seat in the front row.

Hiashi's eyes went why from seeing his daughter alive. Where the hell has she been, why didn't they tell him she was alive. Getting a better look at her only brought more questions, why was she dressed in the cloak the Uzumaki couple wore, and whose child is she holding.

The next person to speak was Tenten's mother. "Is that my grandson?" She then looked to her daughter. "And why are you out of the hospital already. After having a baby you should be lying down."

"Baby!? What are you talking abou… Naruto, you two have a baby?" Tenten said.

"What the hell is going on here? Tenten, is that the child you delivered early this morning?" Uzumaki Mei asked.

"No. Early this morning Tenten was locked in an abandoned ANBU holding facility. She has been inside said facility alone for approximately 3 years. The person who placed and kept her there is the same person who impersonated her since the imprisonment. That person also is the one who delivered the child you mentioned, that person is sitting in front of us with said child." Naruto said while staring at the desk as if he was reading from it. Truly he didn't know what he should do and was still thinking on the matter.

POP. Was the sound made by the Hokage exiting the room in a puff of smoke. 'Handle this myself huh?' Naruto thought.

"You're telling me that for the last 3 years the person who I thought was my daughter was really that person?" She looked at Naruto who gave a slight nod. "Then why is she sitting there and not in prison?"

"That is why we're here now. We have to solve without making a big commotion. It would be best for the Uzumaki and Hyuuga if this incident remains a secret." Naruto said.

"Why is that? She should be put on trial for what she did to me!" Tenten half yelled.

"Tenten-sama, I believe Naruto-sama intends to decide her punishment here and now." Jun said.

"That's true, I want all here to tell recommend what punishment she should receive. Starting with you Jun, then Mei, etcetera."

"Execution." Jun said.

"Execution." Mei also said.

"Execution." was the recommendation from Hua.

Tenten then gave hers. "Execution, she faked her death so no one would know."

Then it was Hiashi. "Imprisonment, preferably at the Hyuuga compound."

"Hinata, what do _you_ think your punishment should be?" Naruto asked.

"Execution is not unlikely, at the very least lifetime imprisonment." Hinata said.

"I understand. Under normal circumstances you _would_ be executed, but this situation is not normal. Even with your flaws, as big as they may be, you are a too valued a ninja. We cannot simply kill you because it will be instantly revealed that Tenten and you are two different people. There are other reasons as well so you punishment will be: You are to be the caretaker, teacher, bodyguard as well as mother to Uzumaki Minato until he becomes a ninja, you will also be a servant to the Uzumaki clan leader. After then you will be put on trial for treason. Be warned though, if you commit any crime during said time I will personally deal with you." Naruto said.

Naruto then stood up, signaling that the meeting was done. He then looked at Hinata and silently mouthed "Go home." to her, and warp home she did. "Tenten I'm sure you would like to talk to your mother about things. Just have someone escort you home when you're ready to come back. Hiashi, I will contact you in a few days so we can talk." Naruto then warped out of the room.

* * *

**Naruto's House:**

When Naruto appeared in the house Hinata was coming out of the baby's room. She started walking towards him and said "Little Minato did a little too much traveling today but he is aslee…" SLAP! Naruto hit her hard enough to make her fall to the floor.

"How could you do something so stupid?" He asked.

"Ouch. We've never played this game before, but if you want to…" She said while rubbing the spot where she was hit.

"Game? Do you think I am joking? You think I am playing a fucking game?" He said before a sword (ninja-to) appeared in his left hand, it was all black except for the word on the sheath, that word was Havoc. Up until now Hinata has been confident of her situation, but she did not expect him to bring out that weapon, she would rather him use 4 tails of Kyuubi's chakra.

Naruto then unsheathed the sword. Unlink normal swords it had no metal blade, it wasn't blade from some element like wind or lightning either, it was something far more sinister and it had Hinata scared. He swung the sword in front of her as if he was going to cut her and she jumped in fear. Seeing that nothing happened to her he put the blade back in its sheath and made the sword disappear before he did the same thing.

Hinata once again had a smile on her face, though it was overshadowed by the sweat and tears on her face. 'I did it! Now that Minato is born we will always have a connection to each other that Tenten can never match. Now all I have to do is wait and soon he will see that she can never become the person he has in his mind but I can. I'm sorry for putting you through this Naruto but I tried the normal way, I have no choice but to do things like a Kunoichi.'


	12. Planning and Leaving

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

AN: See I didn't make you wait a few months for a new chapter! Things get moving along in this chapter. About battles, I have never been a fan a long ones. I think the first person to get a chance to win, should win. I'm sure there are people who nothing more than Hinata to die and Naruto and Tenten to fall deeply in love but that's not going to happen, well anything could happen but it's not going to be easy. They humans, and people do not always make the best decision, things never go as how people want them to. So the relationship is going to be shaky, at least for now.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 12: Planning and Leaving

**Kirigakure No Sato: Mizukage's (Zabuza) Office.**

In his office were the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, each a general that led a battalion of ninja. Since he was the Mizukage he was no longer a member but that suited him just fine. Hoshigaki Kisame, Momochi Haku, Hozuki Suigetsu, Sato Eiji, Kato Masuyo, Inoue Suzume, and lastly Uchiha Sasuke made up the members of the seven swords men. Each carried a different type of weapon, from large weapons like Kisame's Samehada to Haku's ice daggers.

"You all know why you are here as we have been planning this for a long time now. When you go make sure not one person from the border patrol lives, as we do not want them to know of out invasion until it is far too late. When you have a strong hold in their territory backup will arrive, after that, our allies will push from a different angle, gaining their attention, then we push forward. I need you all in your best shape for this mission, so get some rest, you leave tonight. Sasuke you stay for a moment, I need to talk to you." Zabuza said.

After that they all left to get some rest or finish their preparations, except for Sasuke. Each swordsman had two teams of Jounin under their command initially so they had to make sure their subordinates were ready as well.

"Sasuke, make sure the enemy does not see you. If someone finds out who you are I have no doubts that the information would come back to them and then _they _will come for you." Zabuza warned.

"Even if they do come, I can handle them." Sasuke said confidently.

"I have no doubts that you a good Shinobi, you were trained by the best in the mist, you were already good before then, but I'm not too sure about your chances, and they won't come just for you, they will want _all_ the Uchiha. I personally don't want either of the two lunatics _anywhere near _Kiri." Zabuza said to Sasuke. The Uchiha grunted before leaving, he would do well to hide himself, while he was confident about himself he knew his family could not defend against _them_ and he would not be back for a while.

* * *

**Konohagakure No Sato**

Naruto and Shikamaru were in Naruto's ANBU office that's located in the Hokage Tower. In total he had five different offices. This one was used for when he met with people about ANBU when they themselves were not ANBU as non personal was not allowed in the ANBU base office for anything. He also had one of meeting with Clan members and one for Non clan members, and his last one was his personal office.

"You finally have them ready huh? You're cutting it close with your laziness Shikamaru." Naruto said.

"Actually no, I'm putting the finishing touches on them and they will be submitted tomorrow." The Nara Said.

"Then what do you, the head strategist, want with me, the ANBU commander, in here, the public ANBU meeting Office?" Naruto asked. It's not that he had a problem meeting with Shikamaru, they were good friends, it's was just that besides what Naruto asked him for there was else he had to do with ANBU.

"I want you to transfer one of your shinobi. Academy students will be graduating tomorrow. Since the end of the war we've went back to the system that was used before we graduated. I think she would be an excellent teacher for them." Shikamaru said.

"Who is this person? Now isn't exactly the right time to be removing people from ANBU." The blonde said.

"Yamanaka Ino." He said.

Naruto just put his hand on his face before he took a deep breath. "You have got to be kidding me Shikamaru. Don't bushtit me you just don't want her going on the mission. I'm sorry but there is no way in hell I'm going to transfer one of my best captains to normal Jounin duty. Besides I don't think she would be happy with such a demotion, she is a Medic, a Yamanaka, and a great close raged fighter, and with really good intelligence. I'm considering her for this job when I leave it. What's the reason for this?" The ANBU commander said.

"Recently, actually about a week ago we got engaged. It was due to our parents meddling but it's not that bad of a deal it's just that…" Shikamaru said.

"Ah, well congratulations, and good luck. Man, I shouldn't be telling you this but there has been a change in the mission plan. I guess you have the right to know now, so just keep this to yourself, tell NO ONE." Naruto said then began to tell him a vague outline of the plan.

"What!? Naruto's that crazy! For two people to go in alone at first is stupid. I was wondering how you planned to get there but man that's ridiculous. Also why are you taking Ino instead of you wife anyways?" Shikamaru said.

"A few reasons actually. One, my wife is not ANBU anymore, but the main reason is Ino has a Jutsu that will make getting in undetected easier. I will promise you that I will keep her safe though, that much I can do." Naruto said.

"Too troublesome, that's all I had to talk about, I'm done, see you soon." Shikamaru said.

'Speaking of the mission I wonder if we should bring Tenten.' He wasn't too sure of her current skill level. He was sure there was something she could do though. Though if she went people would be wondering why she was not as active, and they would see Hinata doing what Tenten should. 'Gah, I'm going to find Kiba' He said before leaving in search of his drinking buddy.

* * *

**Later that day:**

Naruto had found Kiba quickly and they went out to get a few drinks but that ended when Kiba ran off with some girl. 'I'm starting to think that he only hangs out with me to attract women. Though I can't blame him, with the mission coming up now is the time to have fun.' With that though Naruto disappeared and warped into his house.

"Naruto?" Tenten said. She was sitting on the sofa when he appeared in the house, his sudden appearance scared her a bit. She had not returned home last night opting to stay with her mother. Today though she decided she should come, it was her home, even if _she _was there. Naruto was her husband even if she wasn't the one who attended the wedding.

Naruto looked at her for a few moments and notices some changes. Her hair was back into the buns and that meant that she cut it. She was also wearing Chinese styled clothing. 'Probably her mother's because Hinata wore Kimono.' He then remembered something, he had never kissed the real Tenten, and they had never…

He then walked over to where she was sitting before he sat next to her. She was about to say something buy quickly found herself unable to speak due to Naruto kissing her. She was surprised at first but she quickly found herself into it. They had their lips locked for a good 10 minutes. When he started to kiss her neck she noticed a few things. One was she doesn't remember getting onto his lap, but now she was sitting on him with him between her legs. The second was that Naruto's hand was under her shirt, under her bra, on her chest.

"Stop!" She said. He complied almost instantly but she could tell he was a little disappointed. "I not sure I'm ready to go any further right now." He nodded to her and she got off of him and sat back down next to him. He surprised her again when he laid his head on her lap and was looking up at her face.

"There is a mission coming up, I going to be leading. Best case scenario I'll be back in about five day's tops. We're expecting it to last two weeks though. This is actually a mission that even I can die on." Naruto said.

"Even I?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, I guess you don't know. As of 1 year and 5 months ago, I am the strongest ninja in the entire village, which includes the two Hokage." He said with a smile on his face.

"What about her, how strong is she?" Tenten asked.

"As of 11 months ago she is the number 2 ninja, number 1 Kunoichi. Knowing Hiraishin, and using our weapons, it really gives you a big advantage." He said.

Weapons, she had not thought about asking her mother about those. From the look of the compound the weapon business must be doing well. "What the best weapon you created?" she asked.

"Havoc, it's shaped like a Ninja-to but it's certainly not one." He could see in her eyes that she wanted a better explanation than that. "I would show it to you but Jiraiya and Sarutobi-jiji banned me from ever unsealing it in Konoha. I'm fined $500,000 every time I do so, and well I kind of did it yesterday." He said.

"Naruto, I probably shouldn't ask you this but I need to know. Did you love her?" Tenten asked.

"Before I answer that I need to know something. Are you going to stay with me? I know because of the clan we can't divorce but being married and being a couple is two different things." He said.

She thought about it for a moment, it was true, just because they were married didn't mean they were a couple. This is especially true in political marriages. It was also true that shit hated Hinata and the thought of living in the same house made her angry. She also was suspicious of Naruto's reasons for keeping Hinata in the house. Maybe it was to take care of the baby, but Tenten herself could have done that, or does he not trust her with the child. Then there was the last part of her current punishment, she was to be a 'servant' to the clan leader, in other words, him.

"If you don't wish to answer now you don't have to, I know it's not the kind of things that's decided instantly. I hope your answer is to stay with me but I'm not going to pressure you. I have to go to the shop to make sure some things are ready. I'll be back tonight." He said and then was gone.

Tenten got up and stretched, she had a lot to think about, but first she needed some food. "Stupid girl." When she heard that she froze. 'Hinata' she thought.

"To deny him and then not answer his question immediately, it's like you don't intend to stay with him. Ah stop looking so paranoid, I'm not going to attack you or anything, I'm just here to talk. So, why are you hesitating?" Hinata said. She was dressed in an expensive looking light blue Kimono and her hair was long enough to reach her knees.

"YOU, you're the reason for everything. You're a psycho, so why are you even here." Tenten said, slightly yelled.

"That's the reason huh? So you're afraid of me and don't really want to be around me. Or is it because you are afraid Naruto will come back to me after he realizes how _useless_ you are. After all I haven't denied him once in all the time we have been together, and you did the first time." Hinata said.

'Useless? She said that before, why does she keep saying that? The first time was right before the treaty was signed, that's most likely the mission where I lost the ability to…' Tenten then grabbed a Kunai threw it at Hinata with all the strength she could. Hinata just calmly grabbed it out of the air before tucking it in her Kimono. Tsunade had paid her a visit last night after she disappeared from the hospital. When she checked her out she told her the news.

"It's your fault isn't it? You're the reason I can't have any children!" Tenten yelled.

"Calm down, I have nothing to do with that. Well anyways its time me to go back to my room. Before I go, I have one more thing to say; Naruto is a man who has gotten used to being with a woman, so if it's not you, it will be someone else." Hinata said before tossing her a scroll, she went to back to the room she shared with the baby.

Tenten went back to her and Naruto's where she got some training gear before she left the house, intent on blowing some steam.

* * *

**With Haku:**

Haku and his team were already in a foreign enemy country. They had been able to travel so fast thanks to a Shark summon. The fact that there was a natural mist in this area helped them. Because of his bloodline limit he could sense the team of enemy in the mist. He then signaled to his team the location and number of enemies.

Haku took off and four of the Jounin were right behind him, the other four stayed in case something happened. Haku threw two handful of senbon, they sailed through the mist and hit two the ninja in the neck, killing them instantly. This alerted the other two patrolling ninja but before they could do anything two of the other Jounin killed them.

After a few seconds the other four Jounin came into view. "I hope the other teams are having the same luck we are having. Kaiji get rid of the bodies, after that's done we move forward then hold that position until the main force arrives." The Ice user said.

The man nodded and made a few water clones to help him. Once he drug them to the water he tossed them in where his shark summon was still waiting. "Kumo trash." He said.

* * *

**Konohagakure No Sato:**

Naruto was in a shop where his clones and a few Uzumaki were making gear. At the moment they were finishing up replacement uniforms for ANBU and normal duty shinobi who will be participate in the mission. They would be done pretty soon so at least that's on schedule. He would be leaving in two days it would take four days for the infiltration but the mission could last up to ten days after that.

It was pretty late at night so Naruto decided to go home and get some rest while he still could. While his situation at home was a chaotic, he was a shinobi with a mission so his personal life took a back seat; everything took a back seat to the mission. So he warped home.

When he was home the first thing he did was go up to the baby's room. When he entered he noticed Hinata was changing him. When she was done she handed the baby to him. He just sat down in a chair and looked over his son. After a few minutes he spoke. "You still have to participate in the mission, and you will have to do it disguised as Tenten."

"I don't think she is going to agree with it. More importantly who's going to be with Minato while we are gone?" she said.

"It doesn't matter if she agrees with it, that what's going to happen. She was a Chunin and has been inactive for years, I'm not too sure she could handle the mission. She can watch Minato while we are gone, and if she doesn't want to we can have the Hyuuga do it." He said.

"I think this might come in handy Naruto." She said then handed him a scroll. Once he read over it he realized it was instruction on how to do the Jutsu she used to impersonate Tenten. "It's mostly a modified version of Tsunade's Jutsu but I added some Fuuinjutsu to it as well. I used her hair inside some of the seals to mask my scent and give off hers. Speaking of that, if I have to be her for the mission I'm going to need more of her hair, it only last a little over a month before the scent isn't strong enough." She said.

Naruto nodded to her before handing the baby back to her and leaving the room and going to his. Once he was in his room he noticed that he was not alone, Tenten was in the bed. He could tell she was not sleep though. He didn't really expect her to be here but he was happy that she was. After removing his clothes, which was a standard uniform, he climbed into bed.

"Naruto, I've thought about it and I made my decision." Tenten said. She then rolled onto him and kissed him. It was his turn to be surprised, he did not expect this but mostly it was because she was naked.

'Damn Hyuuga bitch, I'm not going to let you ruin my life anymore. I'll make sure he chooses me over you.' She thought. That night Tenten and Naruto did something they should have a long time ago.

* * *

**Outside of Kiri's Gate:**

245 Shinobi, mostly Chunin with some Jounin and a few other ranks mixed in were in groups of 35. Each group would meet with a swordsman and build a temporary base by occupying a small city or village. From there they use the basses to launch attracts from deep within lightning country. With Kumo being distracted by their allies they should be able to occupy a good deal of the land.

There were a few reasons for this invasion. The most important was lightning country exported a lot of resources to water country, but for a hefty sum, after this they should be free. Second was that if they stuck to their previous alliance they would forever be stuck in a stalemate as the forces between allies and enemies were pretty much 50/50. Lastly, he knew Kumo's allies would not be able to help, the moment the other countries get wind of what's happing, Konoha and Suna will block off Kumo's allies from helping.

Zabuza looked at his forces and smiled, things were going as planned. "Go!" He said and in seconds the area was clear.

* * *

**2 Days later: Konoha**

Naruto awoke with a yawn, and then he noticed that he woke his wife with the noise. "Tenten, I have to go today. In four days the most of the clan's ninja and a lot of other Konoha ninja will be leaving as well. Until I get back you're in charge of the clan. When everyone leaves Minato will be in your care." He said. They had already gone over everything but he was making sure.

After a nod from her he got out of bed and got dressed before going to the baby's room. Once he was inside he bent down into the crib and kissed his son on the forehead. "Well son, daddy's got to go for a while. Hopefully this mission will make your future easier." He then turned to Hinata. "If anything happens before you guys join me I expect you to take care of it quickly. I also want you to generally stay out of sight, stop talking to Tenten unless you have to or she speaks first. She told me what you said and I think you're being far too cruel." He said.

"Cruel? Maybe I am being cruel, but then so are you. Did you tell her about the mission? Does she know what you're planning to do? How you're planning to do it? What about Ino? Did you lure her in with money, a promotion, honor, or what a combination of them? Really Naruto, I know that we were going to find a replacement if the mission started before I had Minato but that is no longer an excuse. You know I'm capable of the same Jutsu Ino is so why are you taking her instead of me?" Hinata said.

"It's because I don't trust you with me. This mission is too important. I don't want to have to worry about you trying to take advantage of the situation." He said.

"You don't trust me or you don't trust yourself? Anyway, you won't mind if I tell her then? I'm pretty sure she will understand though, it's a mission." She said.

"Whatever Hinata, it's time for me to go." Naruto said before warping out.

* * *

**Konoha ANBU Exit:**

Naruto was dressed in his ANBU gear with a black cloak, his mask was a snakes. He was waiting on one Ino who should be there in a few seconds. He could sense her approaching so he knew she would be on time. Once she arrived he could see she was dressed the same as him, but her mask was an eagle.

"Get on my back." Naruto said when she arrived. He could feel the questioning look she was sending him. "There is no way you can keep up with my speed, the only way for us to travel at my speed is for me to carry you, now get on my back." He explained.

She complied with his order and they took off. She realized exactly how true his words were. He wasn't actually running but continuously warping. Ever since he found a way to remove the two second delay on Hiraishin he was able to use it to travel at extremely fast speed, not to mention when he finally made it be able to carry a person with him. The instant his foot touched a branch he warped to the next one. At this rate of travel they will reach their destination in two hours instead of the 3 days she expected. Almost everything about the mission was kept in the dark.

* * *

**Lightning Country:**

Haku was currently sitting in his current 'base'. They had found a city and took over a decent size hotel without alerting anyone to their presence. The town they were in had about 5,000 residents to it wasn't wise to get rid of them all. The rest of his unit had arrived about 3 hours ago. Now all they had to do was wait, their allies should already be on the move and in a few days Kumo will be too busy with them to do much about Kiri's forces.

* * *

**Later: ****With Naruto & Ino:**

They were finally at their destination. They were outside of a rather large house, it belonged to a young business man who had just taking over due the death of his father. They could see him the back yard, and he was walking, probably to another section of the house. No one else was around so they had to take this chance while they had it.

Naruto threw a tri kunai as the man was too far for a direct warp, once it passed, only by inches of the man's head Naruto appeared behind him, grabbed his shoulder and disappeared again. Once they reappeared where Ino was he hit the man in the back of the neck to knock him out. Naruto then took out a normal kunai and cut the man's hair off before placing it on a scroll that had an array of seals on it. He then did a few hand seal and touched the scroll, after a few seconds his appearance started to change along with his scent. 'Hinata really made a useful but troublesome Jutsu. It's going to have to go in the forbidden pile.' He then removed and put on the man's clothes and then sealed his own.

"Now it's my turn." Ino said. She then started to do a long string of hand seals. Once she was done she put one palm on Naruto forehead and one palm on the captives. This Jutsu temporarily transfers memories from a one person to another. Unfortunately it can only be used on weak-minded individuals, which counts out most shinobi.

When the transfer was done Naruto nodded to her and warped away. She then touched the man's chest with a glowing blue palm. The Jutsu she used stopped his heart, ultimately killing him. She then touched the dirt next him, seconds later the man's body sank into the ground. The next part in her mission will start will start in about 6 hours when Naruto or rather Sozo Koichi leaves the house.

* * *

**Konoha: Naruto's House:**

Hinata was eating breakfast when Tenten came out of the room. There was tension but yesterday they agreed to mostly ignore the other person. Tenten decided she owed Hinata something for what she said two days ago. "We we're pretty loud last night, I hope we didn't keep you awake." Tenten said smugly.

"It's funny you should say that now, while your husband is out with another woman." Hinata said.

"We both know he's on a mission." Tenten replied.

"Yes he is, but do you even know what the mission is? I was supposed to go on the mission with him but since I'm not actually you, he went with the backup, Yamanaka Ino. He's going to impersonate a rich playboy who's about to head to a hidden village to watch a Chunin exam finals. She is going to play the part as his escort. They will be traveling together for 3 days via carriage to the destination." Hinata said.

"I've meet Ino before, she's not the type to take a mission like that. One where she has too…" Tenten said.

"You're right she's never taking a mission like that before. Being from a clan she doesn't have to, even being in ANBU she won't be forced to. But she is being well compensated for this mission. Normal "S-Rank" mission pay $50,000-$100,000. He is going to pay her about 3,000,000 for her participation in this mission. Not to mention that she will probably take over his position when he leaves it. For that much, she IS the type to take such a mission." Hinata got up to leave after that. 'You're a hundred years too early to talk to me like that.' Hinata though.

Tenten had lost this round but there was something she wanted to know. "Which village are they going to, and why?" Tenten asked, they were always vague when discussing this mission.

"Oh, it's Iwa, and we're going to destroy it." Hinata said.

* * *

**Outside of Suna:**

Outside, about two miles from the village were two figures facing each other. They both knew the day would come and it finally has. After today only 1 of them would be alive. The taller of the two started to speak. "I don't know why I waited my time sending other ninja after you when I should have done this myself from the start." This man was the Yondaime Kazekage.

"I am not here to speak with you." Said the red headed one, this man was Gaara, the Kazekage's son.

The Kazekage dashed towards Gaara and disappeared when the sand came up to protect him. He reappeared right behind Gaara and created a powerful blade of win that cut off Gaara's right arm. With another burst of speed he did the same thing with Gaara's left arm.

"Do you see demon? The difference between us is night and day. That's right there is no need talking to you, goodbye, son." The Kazekage said before cutting off Gaara's head. Once his head separated from him his head and body exploded in to sand. It was a powerful explosion and knocked the Kazekage back a bit.

From directly under the explosion Gaara surfaced. "Let you show you the difference, father. As you know I can control sand at my will. But have you ever thought about the fact that we're in a desert full of nothing but sand?" Gaara said.

"The desert is _MY_ territory as well, that goes for everyone is Suna." He replied.

"That may be true, but when in a desert, especially true when in one for long periods on time, sand tends to get in unwanted places, say you lungs." As soon as Gaara said that the Kazekage's chest exploded in pain. He found that he could no longer breathe and before he could react he was sinking into the sand.

"I guess I am the new Kazekage. You were far too weak for the job." Gaara said before heading back to Suna.


End file.
